


CreepyPasta Verse

by Dark_Star101, That_Multifandom_Fangirl



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Sexual Nature - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Star101/pseuds/Dark_Star101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Multifandom_Fangirl/pseuds/That_Multifandom_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melody was born a normal human girl in a normal, single parent family with normal human friends attending a normal school with normal everyday teenage drama... at least she thought it was normal...<br/>Get ready to meet the Creepers we know and love!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody was born a normal human girl in a normal, single parent with normal human friends, attending a normal school with normal everyday teenage drama.... at least she thought it was normal....  
> Get ready to meet the Creepers we know and love!!!!

Chapter 1

“No…..”

“Please…. Stop….”

“Jeff please…. Don’t hurt me….”

Jeff laughed as I begged him not to hurt me.

“Now why would I my sweet Melody?” He asked as he slowly and carefully passes the cold, sharpened blade of his favorite knife over my bare stomach.

Jeff had me tied to a cold, hard bed, spread eagle with nothing but my underwear on… Or at least what was left of it….

“Jeff…. Please….” I whimpered.

He laughed as he slowly made work of my bra, completely shredding the laced material from my body, leaving me even more exposed than I was before to his greedy eyes to enjoy. I cried and tried to break free of my ties, while Jeff’s eyes, which were too wide for his own face, looked over my body hungrily as he licked his lips. He placed a hand against my bare flesh, feeling the warmth and softness against his cold, leathery one.

“Jeff.... Don’t do this to me…. Please….” I begged in vain.

“Oh Melody…. Sweet…Sweet Melody….” He chuckled, “I’ve wanted to do this for a long…. Long-time baby.”

I closed my eyes as I wept hard. I heard his chuckle and felt the left side of my bed shift moments later, before I heard him whisper in my ear, “don’t worry baby… I’ll try to be gentle…”

His whisper was breathy and seductive at the same time, but the fear that racked my body was too real for me to comprehend what he was planning to do to me.

“Jeff…. Please….” I cried one last time.

He laughed as he shook his head, letting his black, unkempt and greasy hair cover his face.

“I love hearing you say my name in that pleading tone baby…” he purred as he reached down and cupped himself, “makes me so hard for you. I doubt I’ll be able to hold back long enough to enjoy this sexy body of yours.”

My eyes widened at his words. He was going to hurt me bad.

“No… please…” I begged once more.

He chuckled as he made quick work of my panties, leaving me completely defenseless and vulnerable for his terrifying and greedy eyes. My heart sped up as I knew what was about to happen to me.

“Here I come Melody….” He smirked as he came at me.

I screamed as I started flailing about, against my restraints, squeezing my eyes shut, before opening them again to find myself in my bedroom.

“It was just a dream,” I told myself, shaking from the utter fear and craziness that was Jeff the Killer.

I slowly sat up in my bed and wiped the sweat off my face. That was one freaky nightmare. I should seriously be careful of what I eat before I go to bed next time. Or read for that matter. I guess it has to be what I read. No more Lemons for me. With a sigh, I looked over at the clock and saw digital display show 4:00 AM. I groaned as I fell back into bed with my arms over my eyes. I knew perfectly well that once I wake up, I’m forever awake.Sighing again, I rolled out of bed and set my feet against the fuzzy, purple carpet that covered the entirety of my "unbelievably large" room.

I dragged my feet as I walked to my huge personal bathroom. I stripped down, before heading to one of my Victorian Style cabinets that held the bath oils and soaps. I took out the lavender and jasmine scented bath oils and headed for my large, egg shaped, cream and white marble hot tub. I passed the mirror of the vanity and stopped. Stepping back, I looked at the reflection of a five foot six inch tall, Caucasian girl with long, wavy blonde hair reaching her hips and dark green eyes and a body that shouldn’t exist. Her body was well developed in all the right places. Nicely curved and shaped to perfection.

I sighed at the sight. A pair of monstrous double D’s for breasts that I didn’t want. I still don’t know how I got them, not to mention the big butt add on. With another sigh, I turned to the tub, filling it with stinging, hot water and poured some of the oil in, watching it foam a bit before getting in, to take a nice bath to rid my mind of the crazy nightmare.

It was 6:00 am when i checked the clock again. I must've dozed off. Slowly I got out of the bath and headed for the huge closet, loaded with designs of clothing from all the best brands in women's couture. I shook my head at the sight and searched for my uniform.

The uniform in question was a white, button up shirt, with a black jacket with a silver moon inside a golden, shattered sun, with a short black skirt reaching my upper thighs, knee high, black boots with nude stockings and a red tie. I put them on and adjusted it to ensure no part of me was accidentally left exposed.

I walked back to my dresser and started brushing my hair. I let it cascade down my back and reached for my jewellery box. I took out a simple silver chain with a crystal, crescent shaped moon pendant dangling from it. I smiled as I put it on. It hung right above my cleavage. I caressed the moon as I reminisce about the day dad gave it to me.

I was only six years old when he gave it to me. I was so curious about why I didn’t look like him. All he did was hold me and told me how precious I was to him and that he’ll never let me or allow any kind of harm come to me I smiled at that precious memory as I left my room and headed for the kitchen. I started making breakfast for myself, when dad walked in. My dad was incredibly tall for a regular human being. In fact I’d mistake him for Slender Man because of his freaky height and due to an accident that left him disfigured. My dad was always busy and away on business trips a lot, but he still loves me and I love him. He’s in fact the sweetest person I know and I adore him.

“Good morning daddy,” I said with a smile.

“Good morning baby,” he said.

“Would you like some breakfast?”

“Yes please.”

I quickly put together some eggs and bacon with some orange juice and gave it to him, before taking my own plate full and sat down. As I began to eat, he took the knife and cut his bacon into small pieces. His teeth were sharp and jagged as he opened his mouth to eat the bacon. They looked as if they were made for crunching bones, but it didn’t bother me at all. After all, it was a side effect from his accident.

“So what is your plan for the day Melly?”

“The usual. Go to school. Come home. Eat dinner. Do homework and sleep. What about you?”

“I have to go to work this morning.”

“Oh… Okay…”

We continued eating in silence, before I quietly asked, “dad… what is the PastaVerse?”

He looked at me then. “What?”

I looked down at my food. “I was up late last night and I read about the PastaVerse. What is it?”

"Uhhhh….”

“Dad….?”

“It’s nothing for you to be concerned about.”

“But…..”

“I SAID IT’S NOTHING FOR YOU TO BE CONCERNED ABOUT! IT’S JUST A DUMB STORY! NOTHING ELSE! END OF STORY!”

I bit my lip and looked at the remnants of my plate. That was a first. He never shouted at me, even when I was a bad as a kid. I don’t understand why this question brought that response. He never kept anything from me, but he didn’t want me to know more about the PastaVerse. Why?

I cleaned out my plate in silence and took his empty plate to the dishwasher and left it there to be cleaned. As I turned around, dad embraced me in a hug.

“I love you my sweet Melody.”

Those six simple words made me smile and I returned his hug.

“I love you too daddy.”

“You have no idea how precious you are to me…”

“I know daddy…”

“Also… It makes me happy to be called your dad.”

My smile dimmed a little as I remembered three years ago, for my thirteenth birthday, when he told me the truth about my parents. I was just a few months old when he found me. He said I looked so innocent that he had to take me. So he in turn became the man I call dad. He gave me all the love a parent could give and in the end, I love him for that. Who would have thought that I, Melody Jackson, would have a father like Reese Jackson, who is a rich entrepreneur? It amazes me by how much money my dad has and he looks so scary and creepy with his disfigured no face feature.

I looked up at my father and smiled as he bent to place a kiss on my forehead.

“Be safe at school.”

“I will daddy.”

He gave me a squeeze before letting me go. I looked at the clock to see it was 7:30 am. I gasped and took off towards my room to grab my book backpack before dashing out the front door to catch the bus to school. I’m so glad sometimes for not living too far from school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To all my lovely readers and more, this chapter focuses on Pen and her story. Hopefully I'll be able to talk to my lovely, beautiful and awesome co-author/editor to get her pieces on Pen to post. As for now, like, comment and subscribe to our chapters as we post. Thank you for your support and love.

Chapter 2

I walked into school feeling glum. Dad had made me vexed by his behaviour. Was he hiding something from me?

“And the reason you look like someone kicked your pup is because of…?” Penelope Cephora asked.

I blinked at Pen’s sudden question and tried to think of something to avoid it. That’s when I noticed Jeff and used him as a distraction.

“Oh my God. Is that Jeffery over there?” I asked with a bewildered gasp. “He’s staring at us. Act natural.”

“She said natural so does that mean eat grass or something?” Rya Kaspia asked dryly.

“Noooo…” I faked innocence. “Just look beautiful and happy. Have you seen the weather lately?”

“Nope,” Pen said flatly, “No to all of them. Now spill Mel.”

I sighed. “Dad and I had a fight. It’s not that huge but what has me dazed is that he shouted at me.”

“You’re dad shouted at you? That’s a first.”

“Why?” Rya asked.

“Because I asked him about the Pasta Verse.”

I saw them visibly stiffen and Rya momentarily blanched.

“It’s nothing. Probably your dad was just…Ummm… caught off guard by the question or something…” Pen answered slowly.

“Dad being scared by internet legends? Please,” I scoffed. “He watched Texas Chainsaw Massacre and laughed.”

“Erm… well possibly he was… Erm… Uhhh…” Pen started but gave up.

“You’ve never heard of the effects of these stories have you?” Rya asked.

“No,” I said looking at her. “What effects?”

“You really... Truly… Honestly shouldn’t know” Rya said.

“And why not?”

“Because we love you sweetie and would really love for you to remain sane,” Pen said as she placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

“Oh pleassseeeeee.” I pleaded.

“No,” they said in perfect unison.

“Please.”

“No.”

I kept begging for them to tell me until Pen finally broke and decided to spill everything.

“There’s one I heard of,” Pen started.

“There was this girl.

She was perfectly normal except for the fact that she loved books. Loved like children some say.

She was attacked at the bookshop she worked at.

The boss's son was behind it.

He'd loved her dearly but she couldn’t see it.

Thought she loved his best friend though.

He beat her to a pulp and decided that the flames of his love should consume her as it did him.

He'd lost his mind.

He'd tear her books apart and used them as kindling. Burnt her while she was barely alive. She dragged herself into the alleyway but it was too much. She died as the bookshop burnt. But one book managed to survive.

Somehow…. Some say that she had knitted her soul to that book. He’d taken it as a trophy but later had it sent to her mother just before he’d been killed. She’d been set free from that book and killed her killer. Now… she roams the Earth far and wide looking for his friends… they'd known but had said nothing.

Nothing.

But I...I mean I heard she can go anywhere once there are books or paper because of this.”

I laughed. It was so far-fetched. Pen hit me with look that spelled “murder". I sobered up immediately. She'd never looked so grim.

“You may not believe me but Papercut exists. I’ve seen her. I feel a certain kinship with her. She’s not evil…. Just misunderstood…”

“She’s your favourite isn’t she?” I asked.

“No. She’s not.” She snapped.

I winced. What is up with everyone and this CreepyPasta thing?

“There are others. Others who have stories that you deem silly or far-fetched but you are wrong. Sadly mistaken. They are victims too.”

I frowned. She was blowing this way out of proportion.

“Pen…”

She held up her hand and stopped me as she continued.

“She was… related to me ya know…” she grimaced. “A close relative and killed for what? Because she didn’t return the love she received. Isn’t that sick?”

The way she said it made me feel nauseous.

“How old was she?”

“Not a few hours over sixteen. Barely an adult… barely a child… For knowledge… she lived but death she gained.”

“I’m sorry… She wasn’t much older than you or me or Ry…”

A cold breeze blew and chilled me to the bone but Rya and Pen stood unaffected. For a second, I swore I saw Pen’s eyes glowing bright like a raging fire burned down to smouldering embers. A small flicker and I saw Rya in a Victorian outfit. Shaking my head to clear my mind, I focused on my friends.

“So…. Do you think she’ll be here today?” I asked.

“Yes. She shall be here. Of that I can assure you. Missing our chance to communicate before school is not in her best interest. I am very certain of it,” Pen answered.

I shuddered. That did not sound like Pen.

“Penelope… Are you alright?” Rya asked.

“Ummm… Yeah. I’m cool. No problems people.” Pen said nervously.

“Okay… Can we move?” Rya asked.

“Yup. Let’s go.” I said.

“Okay,” they answered in unison.

We walked in silence for a while. I couldn’t shake the feeling that something was missing. Finding my voice, I asked Pen.

“Pen… what was your relative’s name?”

Her face drew tight and with a pinched voice, she answered, “Penelope. Her name was Penelope.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much can be said for this chapter but please like, comment and subscribe. We'd love to hear your thoughts on our story.

Chapter 3

My eyes widened in realization. Pen was named after her dead and possibly turned CreepyPasta relative and I laughed at it.

Oh God…

My poor best friend.

I looked over at Rya as she stared at Pen blankly. Rya knows something, I know I can’t get her to budge. Not even a little. She always looked angry or distant, but I know it’s all a cover up to hide the sadness and loneliness she feels. But I never understood why…

“What?"

I blinked twice before I realized Rya was speaking to me.

“Huh?” was all I could say, which earned me the scariest look from her, the one reserved for people who annoyed her.

“You were staring at me.”

“Ah! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to stare Rya. Really I didn’t mean to.”

“You’re lucky I like you or else I’d have put you in a grave.”

Now she was scaring me, but thank God Pen came to my rescue.

“Ease up on her Ry. You know she is the only sweet one amongst the four of us.”

“I know and I’m glad she is. So Melody, please remain just the way you are. We like the person you are.”

I smiled at those words. “I promise… And I love you guys too.”

Pen grinned as Rya shrugged.

It’s not a lie that I love my friends. They were like my own sisters.

Pen had worn the same uniform I wore, but hers was more Steam Punk with grey leggings, goggles and black combat boots with painted on white skulls. She was dark skinned and beautiful. She had straight, black shoulder length hair that looked like silk and light brown eyes, with a sunset orange tinge that just gave off an eerie but gorgeous look. She was five feet six inches in height and nicely developed though her breasts weren’t big as mine. But Pen had to be the most beautiful girl I’ve met and an absolute die hard Ticci Toby fan.

Rya, however, looked really out of place in our modern day age of technology. She was wore a white, long sleeved shirt and pleated black skirt and knee high black boots with silver buckles on the sides as well as the red tie, but what made her look out of place was the black and red corset she wore. She looked like a Victorian Nobleman’s daughter wearing modern clothes.

But I won’t lie. Rya was absolutely stunning. Long, black, wavy hair reaching her hips, dark brown almost black eyes that held a mysterious secret only she knew. Flawless, pale but fair, smooth skin and a beautiful body that was well made with perfect curves. Five feet four inches in height and nice C’s for breasts.

I envied her, but she had been really nice to me, except for her scary and grim but overall expressionless face. Geez, she could give SlenderMan a run for his money.

“Here comes Pam,” she said as Pam strolled up to us.

Pamela Madden could be classed as a pyromaniac. She loves all things fire. Even her uniform had been remade with red flames on her jacket and flame stockings with black, high heeled, stiletto boots with flames on them. She was very pretty and short. At least five feet two and a half inches and fair colored in complexion. Her hair was flaming red and short, just reaching the nape of her neck and she had bright brown eyes. Her body was also developed, but she looked like a boy sometimes with a pair of B’s. But what concerned me was her last name. Madden? There were no families I knew of named Madden here.

“Good to see you all up bright and early,” she said with a said smirk on her face.

“Okay… What’s with the face?” Pen asked.

“Don’t tell me you forgot about this morning’s assembly.”

It took us a while to process what Pam just said before we all shrieked.

“Crap! Our class is doing this morning’s Assembly!” Pen pretty much screamed.

I had to cover my ears at how high pitched her voice was.

“I really don’t see the problem,” Rya shrugged.

“Of course it’s a problem. We don’t know who is doing what,” Pam groaned.

“Again… I don’t see the problem.”

Pam groaned again as Rya sighed.

“I’ll do the thought of the day. Melody, you’ll do the Anthem and we’ll get Jeff, Toby, Lance or Jack to do the rest.”

Pam laughed. “As if any of them will do that.”

“I agree with Pam, Ry. None of them will do it,” Pen said as a matter of fact.

“I… have to agree also. None of them would even think of doing it,” I said, rubbing my arm.

That’s when Rya’s expression got dark and immensely scary. That look of hers could either kill or wake the dead.

“Apparently all of you have forgotten what kind of person I am,” she said sinisterly.

“N…no… no. We didn’t forget,” I said quickly, while holding up my hands as a form of defence, “we were just saying that they wouldn’t even be of any help. That’s all.”

She smirked.

Now that was scary.

Rya never smiled. Much less smirk. This cannot be good.

“Oh Melody… Sweetheart…” she slowly and deadly, “I can be very… Persuasive.”

I gulped just thinking of what my dark and deadly best friend was thinking.

“Maybe… I should go with you. You know… For… back….up?” Pen spoke slowly, trying best to calm the storm before it struck.

“I am more than capable to do this myself,” she said holding up her hand, “now… if you’ll excuse me.”

She turned sharply of her heel and headed for the classroom that was two or three buildings at the very back of the school.

“Ummm… She won’t kill them… right?” I asked, clearly freaked out.

My two friends couldn’t answer, because they knew exactly what Rya was capable of.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a new chapter for the fans

It was already 8:00 AM and almost the whole school was filing into the Assembly Hall. I was worried and a little sick to my stomach just thinking that four or possibly two of us having to do the entire assembly.

  
By 8:04 AM, our entire Science Class was on stage, including Jeff, Lance, Ben, Toby and Jack which meant Rya hadn't killed them. Maybe she had just mentally scarred them for life.

  
Rya walked up on stage and glared at the boys. Jack and Lance quickly moved to my side as Rya stood next to Jeff. By the looks on their faces Rya did something that will haunt them for the rest of their lives…. Or worse.

  
Those poor guys.

  
“Are you okay?” I whispered to Jack.

  
“We’re fine,” he said quietly, giving me a small smile.

  
I smiled back and looked at the Assembly. My face dropped at the amount of students attending this school.

  
Oh crud.I feel sick.

  
Jack gave my hand a squeeze before going up to the microphone. I guess he’s doing the Morning Prayer. As he finished the prayer, Lance went next to start the Pledge.

  
Oh God. I’m next.

  
As if sensing my distress, Rya held my hand. I looked at her to see her smiling. That smile made her look not so scary and eased my discomfort. She only let go to say the pledge. When it was over, I went next. I was shaking as I held the microphone. I slowly spoke to start the National Anthem and stood at attention as the anthem was sung. I felt everyone’s eyes on me and I instantly felt self-conscious. When it was over, I tried my very best not to run back to my friends.  
Rya gave me a sideways smile, before walking up to the microphone. As always, I envy Rya. She carries herself with the grace of a Queen, but has the mentality of a killer. I’m sure Rya has a reason for it, but she won’t tell me. Pen and Pam knew but refused to tell me. I guess she had them swear on their lives. I sighed and listened to the thought of the day Rya was about to give. Now that I think about it, Rya never gave the thought of the day. Pen always did that. So why….

  
“The thought of the day is…. 'Don’t wish for something that you want. Get out there and go for it. Nothing ever comes easy.'”

  
My jaw dropped when she said that. I had no idea Rya thought like that. Despite all the ridiculousness I had heard for so long, that one was a lot more sensible. Rya closed and walked off the stage followed by the rest of the class. We took our place at the back of the hall and listened to all of the announcements made by the teachers.

  
When that was over, we made our way to our classroom. God I hate having to walk so far. Especially up three flights of stairs and down the corridor to the very last classroom. I sighed as I finally sat down. Our classroom was quite small and was only able to fit at least twenty-five students and all the desks were fixed like this: three tables joined in a row, with three rows all together and three tables being turned to the windows. Thank God for all three of my friends being in the same class.

  
Everyone took their seats. I sat in the second row at the third table. Rya sat to my right while Pen and Pam took the table to her right. Jack came and sat next to me and pulled out his Biology text book. Jack was also my friend. He was a sweetheart, sweeter than any of the other boys in the class. He had reddish- brown, short hair, his skin was light brown and his eyes were almost black. They looked like contacts to me. And his body had a decent build, but not too much to say he was a macho man. But the one thing I’ll never wrap my brain around is his fascination and love for the subject Biology, especially when the word “kidney” was involved.

  
Sitting next to him was Jeff. He was a major douche bag. A total jerk, but damn. He was hot. His hair was a light brown and long, but he kept it tied low which made him hotter. His skin was just as flawless as Rya’s, but his was fair. His eyes were a pretty blue, but his body… Damn! That boy works out. A lot. He  has a really nice build which he flaunts subtly since he almost never wears a jacket.

  
Toby sat behind me and well… Let’s just say if you pair up Pen and Toby, you could swear they were lovers…. Or maybe they are. I gotta ask her later. Toby was really cute with an adorable boyish charm. His hair was brown and short, his eyes were also brown, his skin was fair and he had a skinny-ish body, but it definitely did not look bad.

  
Then there was Benny or Ben who sits at the very back of the class. He’s always quiet and always wearing a hoodie. He has brown or black, short hair, but it was hard to tell with the hood on, dark brown eyes which lighten up when his best friend is around. His skin looks pale and his body seems to have a nice build. But sometimes, I feel him glaring at me behind my back.

  
And finally…

  
Lance.

  
He’s incredibly gorgeous. Glossy, short black hair with just a few bangs falling over his gorgeous, mysterious blue eyes in the most hottest way. Flawless Caucasian skin and the best body I have ever seen. Every muscle was toned and perfect. He even wore glasses that made him unbelievably hot. Probably hotter than Jeff. And he’s not the type of silent hottie with a majorly disturbing voice. He’s THE Hottie with the whole package. He was the embodiment of perfection.  
Oh how I would love to take a bite out of that yummy…

  
“Stop it Mel…” I mumbled to myself, pretty much embarrassed and angry with my wayward thoughts.

  
“Stop what Mel?” Rya asked, giving me a sideway glance.

  
I turned red with even more embarrassment. I had totally forgotten Rya was sitting right next to me.

  
“It’s… It’s nothing. Absolutely nothing,” I said quickly.

  
“Are you fantasizing about Lance again?” she asked bluntly.

  
I blushed brighter and hid my face in my folded arms. Why did Rya have to be so straight forward about everything?

  
“Hey Rya, what’s wrong with Mel?” Pen asked staring at me.

  
“Yeah, what’s up?” Pam came in after.

  
“Nothing. Nothing at all,” Rya said matter of fact, “she’s just trying to “mask” her feelings.”

  
I watched them share a knowing look and frowned.

  
What was the significance of Rya’s statement?

  
“Well I hope there is no “hooded’ meaning to it,” Pen said with a grim look on her face

  
I suddenly felt as though my friends were hiding something from me.

  
But why?

  
Rya pats me on the head and whispered, “Let’s pretend I didn’t hear you and I didn’t know about Lance.”

  
“Really?” I asked looking up at her.

  
“Excuse me?” she said, as if she never heard me speak.

  
“I said…”

  
Before I could finish my sentence, I realized that Rya was pretending not to hear me. I smiled at her and said nothing. She shrugged opened her book and began reading.


	5. Chapter 5

“Now students today we have a titration lab.” the teacher said, “ Also, since you all are accustomed with your usual partners, I’m switching your partners up.”

She held up the piece of paper with the class attendance list and started calling out names. “Thomas you work with Penelope. Rya you’re working with Jeff. Pamela you’re working with Ben…”

The teacher continued to ramble on and on about the new pairs. Rya used to be my partner but now she’s working with Jeff, which means I’ll be paired with someone who won't care to do any of the work or just be plain lazy. 

I started thinking of possible lab partners when the teacher surprised me straight out of my musings by saying, “Melody, you’ll be working with Lance.”

“What?!” I shrieked, which earned me looks from everyone, including him.

I slapped my hand over my mouth and blushed brightly. That must have been my most embarrassing outburst. Oh how I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me right there and then.

Everyone started moving around to take their new seats with their newly appointed partners. I latched onto Rya’s arm as she started to move to her assigned place. She glanced back at me.

“Don’t leave me,” I whimpered, giving her my best puppy eyes.

She arched a brow at me before prying me off.

Lance came over and shyly stood by the table. This was so awkward. "So I guess we're…uhm...” he spoke slowly, somehow flustered but trying his hardest to play it off.

I gave a small smile and muffled a sigh and sat down at the work bench waiting for the instructions. I knew he hardly ever spoke to any who wasn’t his friend, but now that we’re partners, I feel so uncomfortable. Even more now that he’s this close to me.

The teacher handed out the instructions for the lab, telling us to pay very close attention to the volumes and color changes as she did so. After she'd handed the worksheets yo all the pairs, she suggested that we should start working as we had a limited session. Reading through the instruction, the practical didn’t look that hard, but later,as we started setting up, I realized it definitely wasn’t that easy. I retrieved the chemicals while Lance set up the apparatus and poured the chemicals into the beakers and labelled them. When he'd finished setting up the burette, he filled it with acid solution and pipetted the alkaline solution into a conical flask. Holding the flask steadily under the burette, he told me to get the indicator ready.

Most of us got frustrated after a few tries, expect for Rya and Pen. Damn. They are so smart. After thirty minutes, Pam and her partner got through theirs and so did everyone else, except Lance and I. I was tired and frustrated, tears threatening to fall. Lance didn’t give anything away emotionally. I groaned when the bell rang. It was our recess and we hadn’t even got one right. I wanted to hurt something, knowing we didn’t have any more time in our class session to do them.

“We should stay back and finish it,” Lance spoke as he poured out all of our failed attempts.  
“Okay…” was all I said before going to the teacher.

We got permission to stay and complete it, while everyone else left. Everyone except Ben who was speaking to Lance. Lance had just finished saying something to him when he turned and glared at me. I swore he had a thought bubble over his head saying, “murder.” 

I gulped as Ben left, barely realizing that I was holding my breath. Lance came back over to the desk and we continued the lab as if nothing had interrupted us. Five minutes went by and we were making progress when a question that was gnawing at me for a while, resurfaced with a vengeance. I had to ask him but I tried not to. That was until I couldn’t take it anymore and my mouth, who for some reason had a mind of it's own today, opened and blurted it out.

“Is Ben your boyfriend?” I choked silently, my cheeks blushed brightly.What the..?

“What?” was all he said as he looked at me with the most expressive “WTF” look.

Someone shoot me. No. Tape my mouth shut before that.

“I was curious,” I said, hardly believing the situation, looking anywhere but at him.

“No.. . He isn’t...He's like my brother dude. And I’m straight if you’re curious,” he said, stressing on curious.

“Sorry,” I muttered. Wait. Why was he stressing...? Was that statement...saying something? 

We remained quiet for a while, before he spoke up again.

“I think the teacher wanted us to be uncomfortable what with all the changes. Maybe she likes torturing students?”

I covered my mouth as I laughed. Call it what you want but i really didn’t want anymore tongue slips today. Especially since he and i were getting along. “I think so too…”

We lapsed into an even more awkward silence after that. We completed the lab, rechecked calculations and everything else note worthy. All that was left was to clean up. 

As I walked back from throwing my paper towels in the bin, I stepped on a plastic bag, causing me to slip and fall flat on my back. Was today bad luck? I winced. Nothing broken, I hoped. Unsteadily I moved my limbs experimentally. Pain shot through me as I sat up. I looked up at Lance to see him staring at me.

“What?” I asked kind of angry at him for just staring at me.

“I… ummm… saw your… uhm...panties…” he said as a blush crept across his face.

I looked down to see my legs were sprawled open and my skirt had flipped up a bit, exposing my underwear. I screamed before pushing them down and turning bright red. Lance was still staring at me. I felt really uncomfortable. I bit my lip and rose to my feet as quickly and steadily as I could. Ensuring I could balance, I walked over to my desk, grabbed as much as I could and stuffed the lot into my bag, before hastily leaving the room. Keeping my head down I started walking quickly, clutching the bag to my chest. I had successfully made it halfway down the corridor before the event flashed back in my mind. My chest heaving with dry sobs, I made my way down the stairs, breaking into a run after I'd hit the last stair. I ran out into the grassy pathway and headed for the abandon swing set near the Gazebo. I sat on the creaky, rusty swing and wept quietly.

I wasn’t sure how long I was crying, when I felt a hand on my head. Then I heard her voice.

“Mel… Are you okay?” Rya asked concerned.

“I’m fine…” I said wiping my tears.

“Liar. Tell me.” Rya said making me look at her. I looked away as I said "Lance", but didn’t get to finish when she stormed off.

“Mel, why does Rya look so pissed?” Pam asked me, worry in her voice.

“She’s gonna kill Lance,” I said, the realization hitting me like cold water.

“What for?” Pen asked, sounding freaked out. It was weird to hear that.

I told her what had happened and that it was due to my clumsiness. Technically.

“Crap. No time to dawdle." Pen exclaimed, “Pam! You have to stop her!"

“I’m on it!” she said already running after Rya.

“We should go after them… Like… Now,” Pen said pulling me by the arm. We had moved a considerable distance before she abruptly stopped and asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yes mom. I'm sure. " I answered, noting with satisfaction, the frown on her face. "Well your snarky-ness is on par, so you're good." After that, we resumed our speed.

I let her pull me into a run. With much effort, I looked at my phone to see it was still recess time, with just one minute to go. In a blink, we reached the lab on time to see Rya holding Lance by his front collar, her arm pulled back, her fist aiming for his face. Pam was trying to calm her, before I stepped in.

“It’s not his fault Rya… I fell down… That’s all,” I said obviously frightened.

“Are you sure?” was all she said but didn’t put her fist down.

“Y-yes..” I stuttered.

Rya glared at him before putting her arm down and releasing him.

“You’re lucky Melody saved you,” she growled at him in an almost inhuman way.

He gulped before looking at me and then shrugged.

“To be honest, I saw it and didn’t care. Not interested in the least.” he shrugged, “They weren’t even nice to look at.”

I froze at that. Did he just say...? I couldn’t believe what he just said. He was being inconsiderate. He didn’t even say it was just an accident or even pretended he didn't see. He was being…

I moved so quickly, my hand made contact with his face in resounding slap.  
“You inconsiderate ass!” I screamed.

Pam, and Lance’s jaws dropped at my outburst. Penelope looked amused

Rya just arched a brow at me.

“You idiotic, moronic, dumb-ass, stupid…!”

I shouted every form of insult I could of including ones in different languages.

“I hate you Lance Mason!” I screamed one last at a bewildered Lance holding his reddened cheek.

I heard the girls hiss "Idiot" just before I dashed out of the lab. I headed for the girls washroom. I When I finally reached, I hid in the last stall, and cried. My hand stung from the slap. That low down, good for nothing son of a-!

'I hate him!',I thought venomously.

I hate him so much! 

How could I have ever liked him?!

SECRET STORY! - The classroom

"What is wrong with you?" she growled as she held Lance up against the wall.

"Absolutely nothing Rya," he said smirking, "I only want what the others cannot have."

"You... Will not... Hurt Melody again..." she snarled as her grip on his shirt tightened.

"Who said I want to hurt her?" he growled at her, "I happen to like her. I want to stake my claim."

"You will not claim anything Lance... Or should I say.... Masky," she hissed.

Tim aka Masky glared at her.

"Melody will be mines Keeper. She will not belong to anyone else."

"She does not belong to you Tim. Find another. Melody is too sweet. Too innocent. Too.... Human for the likes of any of you."

Masky came face to face with Rya, staring her down with a great blazing look in his eyes.

"I will claim her as my own."

Rya moved so quickly, she caught him in a choke hold, with her hand around his neck squeezing his throat. He gagged as he gripped her hand.

"I will kill you," Rya breathed in his face before releasing him. 

She started walking away as he leaned against the wall and coughed.

"You... Can't.... Slender Man.... Will... Be... Angry... With you..." he breathed each word.

Rya stopped and turned to look at him.

"I could care less about Slender Man..." she said, "I am not one of his.... Proxies."

"You used to be," he said staring her in the eye.

Before he knew it, Rya had him pinned against the wall. She brought her fist to his face, but intentionally missed and hit the wall beside his head, cracking the wall. Masky froze with his eyes widened in fear.

"You better watch yourself Tim..." she growled, her tone deadly, "I am not afraid to kill Slender Man's favorite pet."

"Ry that's enough," Pen said walking up behind her, "you scared him more than enough."

"I agree," Pam said, "we have to find Melody."

Rya looked over her shoulder at them for just a second before looking back at Masky. She growled once more before moving away from him and heading out the door with Pen and Pam falling behind me...........


	6. Chapter 6

The day flew by with no more incidents occurring. As the bell rang to signal the end of the day I walked out with my head hung low. This could be added to my long list of "Bad Days" and was one I wish I could forget. I reached home and was greeted with an empty house. As per usual dad wasn't home yet. With a sigh I made my way to my room. I had no homework per se so how should I entertain myself?

I booted up my laptop and thought about the day. With a frustrated groan, I rubbed my face. It was just…Oh my goodness. I placed my face in my hands. How dare he?! I was mortified. Ugh. I need something to take my mind off this. I couldn't laugh. so how about a scare? More CreepyPasta? Yeah. That was my best bet. I opened my browser and reloaded the page. This was one I hadn't seen before. Pyromia. I opened up the link and sat back as I read.

PYROMIA  
NAME: Patrisha "Pam" Parrish was  
AGE: 17   
AILMENT/ILLNESS: Obsession with fire.   
BACKGROUND:   
*Burnt her hair once and her hands.   
* Has burnt her dolls, paper and clothes  
*Received punishment for her obsession proved only to fuel her actions more.   
*Joined a gang of delinquents at fourteen. Considered them “family” and the hideout as “home”. Said she finally belonged. Returns home sporadically.  
*Has been caught multiple times with minor arson charges, underage drinking and smoking.  
*Has had (words unintelligible)  
\-------------------------------------------------File Closed------------------------------------------------------  
She'd been out drinking with her friends in the forest when she felt the need to burn something. But the need surpassed the gut feeling she had. Something was going to go wrong. But the itch was there. She needed to scratch it.  
Striking a match she dropped it on a patch of dry grass and smiled. But the patch didn't light. Angrily she lit another but still the grass didn’t light. Mason, her boyfriend, came over.

"Babe, you okay?"  
"No. It won't light." she answered in a huff. "And don’t call me babe."  
"C'mon. I'll take the edge off. Give us a kiss."  
"How about No? You're drunk and I'm not in the mood. Leave me be."  
"Sweetheart, c’mon, don't be a prude.” He said haughtily. “Plenty of girls want me but I chose you. You already don't pay out so just this one kiss.”  
“Wow Mase. What a strong argument.” She scoffed angrily. “Just because I don't give my body away at the drop of a hat doesn't mean I'm a prude Mason.” She continued, ignoring the ticked off expression on his face. “I just don't want to regret my decision to reach that level with you and end up heartbroken.” She sighed, hoping he’d understand.  
"Whatever. I’ll try my “strong argument” somewhere else.” He looked at her distastefully. “Why should we even bother with this masquerade huh?” He barreled on, the words increasingly venomous. “You know what? Keep yourself. We're through."  
"You’re kidding right? So you mean this is over because of a kiss?” she snapped. “Or is it due to me not paying out?” She sighs, frustrated and aggravated. “You know what Mason. Whatever. Goodbye Mason. Have a nice life."

She turned and left the clearing angry, hurt and misunderstood.


	7. Chapter 7

She had almost abandoned her home for this son of a bitch. She choked on the tears she wouldn’t let fall. At least not yet. Jacking the bike she and Mason had bought, she made her way home. She’d return the bike when she felt like it. She still had the keys to her mom’s house. Her mother had made her a deal. “Home is still here if you want it to be.” She’d been given the keys with a promise that if she needed a place to stay or the group became too much for her, she’d “crash” there. Eyes shining with the unshed tears, she stumbled into the house noting her mother’s absence. She was probably working late. Dashing upstairs she collapsed into her bed and sobbed.

She awoke the next morning with her eyes puffy and her nose stuffed up. She stumbled out of her bed, realizing that some time during the night she’d changed her clothes, and made her way to the kitchen thanking God that school was out on Saturdays. Blearily, she made her way to the television on the island and turned it on. She walked to the fridge and grabbed the milk and cereal. Placing them on the counter she opened the cupboard for a bowl and spoon. She sat down and aimlessly picked at her food until she turned her hearing into the news report.

"Reports say that twelve people are now dead after a spontaneous bush fire sprung up in the Hilly Fields Forest. Of the dead are three children ages ranging from 7-10, seven teens ranging from 14-19 and two adults assumed to be in their late 40s.” She felt her vision swim. “This just in, the family has been identified as the Mayer’s of Desert Park. “The pictures of the family flashed on the screen. A mother and father with their teen son and three young children. She felt her ears ringing. A family? Desert Park? That was miles away from Hilly Fields.

“Officers have no idea what caused the fire but it is believed to have been arson.” Her mind unhelpfully flashed back to the match. “Sources also say it can be ruled as an accidental fire as it seems to have started from a cigarette stub or match.” The dizzy feeling had her swaying. “And in other news the Hilly Fields Gardenias are up against...” She didn't hear the rest. A cold pit formed in her stomach. 'I did it. It was me. I killed all those people. I killed him. I killed Mason. I told him that he should die. He's dead. That poor family. They're all dead. Barry. Mikah. Ada. Sira. Joshua. Mason. They're dead because of me.'  
Her chest was constricting. A panic attack? She was having a panic attack. She fell to the floor. When had she stood up? Oh goodness. She couldn’t breathe. ‘It burns’ she thinks. “It hurts” she rasps out. Slowing her breathing, she tried to clear her chest. A steady chant of “I killed them” thrummed in her mind. The feeling let up somewhat. Looking up from her position on the floor, she saw their faces. All of them. Staring at her. Pointing. Their accusing fingers pointing. Their bodies slowly starting to burn. Charred fingers pointing. Charred lips moving. The smell of smoke, ash and burnt flesh permeating the air. The small measure of air she managed to suck into her constricted lungs contained the thick smell. She gagged. Tears ran freely down her face. The charred corpse of Mason lurched towards her. His jaw creaked with effort. He was saying something? "H…he…he...help…m…e…me. H…hel….p me. Help…me. Help me." the voice whispered. Pam whimpered. "I'M BURNING! HELP ME!" the voice roared. Pamela shrieked, shrinking away from them.

The fire blazes, roaring, consuming. There is silence in the clearing except for the quiet crackling of the brush. The bodies have long lost their spirits. They lay there, the burnt encasements for their souls the only evidence of a family ever being there. It’s about five or more minutes later that the firefighters flood the area with water and find the bodies. The children in the tent huddled close to their eldest brother. The head firefighter leaning over to vomit a distance away. The other firefighters walk out further noticing the trail leading to another area and find the bodies of Mason and the gang. The fire officers shake their heads. She hears one of them retching. “A newbie” one mutters. “Kids and their irresponsibility.” She hears another say. “Delinquents caused an innocent family’s life to be lost.” another spits. There’s no sympathy in the voice. She hears the group go silent. There's the oppressive silence and then a piercing scream is heard.

The scene clears.

"Pam? Open your eyes babe. It's me."

She hears a voice say. Her eyes are still firmly shut. Mason? That's his voice.

"Mase?" Pam asks, her voice thick with emotion. "Is it true Mase? Did I...? Did I really...? Did I really k...k...kill...? Oh goodness Mase. Did I really kill them?"

Silence.

"Mason Ardashiel Godfrey Samson, answer me. Did I really kill those people?" she asks, her voice clipped. "Did I really kill you?"

Silence.

Then a broken “yes” splits the silence.

"No. No. No. Nononononononono. NO.” She feels her heart constrict. “Oh goodness. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" She wails. She can’t…couldn’t have. It wasn’t true. NO.

"Yes.” the voice continued, growing harsh in its timbre. "Yes. You did. Your “little” obsession killed me. Killed us!”

The voice hissed. She flinched, violently.

“What have you done?" it snarled. "End it! End it all!" it hissed.

She heard the voice chuckle. “Imagine if you’d been there, you’d be just like us.” It taunted. “If Only. You. Weren’t. Such. A. Prude.”

She felt her heart sink at his words before the rage bubbled up. “No. I’m happy. I’m so happy.” She screeched. “I’m so happy!”

Channeling the rush of rage she barreled forward, screaming loudly, into the dead Mason and out of the glass door to her patio. With a small gasp she fell over the railing and into the emptiness of space before gravity took over plunging her to her death. A loud crunch was heard as she landed on a car parked below.  
Her eyes mouth and nose bled profusely. She felt a hand clutch hers, a voice drifting through the rush of blood she heard in her ears. The reddened outline of Mr. Dixon, the car owner, came into her line of sight. He massaged her hands begging her to stay with him. She turned her lips up in a small smile, knowing that it was close to impossible. She could feel her life slipping from her.  
With broken lips she whispered to him that she was sorry and she hoped that they would forgive her.  
As he asked her who “They” were, trying to keep her conscious, her breathing stopped and all the light from her eyes fled.

She watched the days pass as he mother arranged the funeral proceedings. She wanted to hug her mother and apologize. It somehow wasn’t fair but at the same time she couldn’t help but think she deserved it. The day of her funeral came with a light rain, washing the area. Her mother sat at the island eating her favorite cereal. Getting as close as she could to her mother, she apologized. Kissing the top of her head, she whispers “I’ll watch over you.” For the first time in the days leading up to her funeral, she sees her mother cry, the sobs shaking her violently. Picking up the bowl, she flings it across the room. After venting and sobbing loudly, her mother gets ready for the funeral. Her cousin says nothing about her mother wearing the deeply tinted sun glasses or the smashed bowl. Leading his aunt out, they make it to the car with the rest of the funeral procession.  
“My daughter, Patrisha Pamela Madison Parrish, was born on a sunny day, on the hottest, driest day of the drought in this place. I remember holding her little arms in the sweltering heat of the hospital and wondering why God chose that day of all days for her to be born. It was funny though. As she grew up she loved cooking. Anything that would bring her in close contact with fire. To be honest, it worried me greatly. Then she met Mason and my fears went spiraling out of control even more. But I know she loved him and he loved her. I saw her rebel after a while and I became worried. Who wouldn’t if their daughter did a total 180? But then, for the first time in a long while, she smiled so joyously and I knew she was better. That was last week.”  
“She stopped hanging out so late and started to take control of her life. Then she came home that night. I saw her during the night when I came home from work and all she said was that it was over between them. I could see that she was sobbing, the telltale puffiness of her eyes. She and Mason were over. And then he died and she died right after. We're all mourning. For Mason and “Pat” and those other babies and that poor family. But everything will be okay. Let us take comfort in knowing they are in a better place." She hovered close enough to touch her mother again. "I'm so sorry mom." she whispered. Leaning closer she kissed her mother’s cheek and then blackness and silence descended.

She opened her eyes to clear skies and soft sunlight gracing her skin. The forest? This was the spot that everyone died.

‘I'm not dead?’ she thought.  
"No. You're not." Mason said somewhat moodily.

She felt the rage surface again.

“What are you doing here?” she spat at him.

She was so enraged she barely noticed the other.

"We all aren't dead. Yet." Serabi said.

The youngest of her “family” looked so mature. She smiled good naturedly at her. "Well that is a plus I guess.”

Getting up they walked into the clearing.  
"Uhm...hi?" said a woman with short hair and blue eyes. The group stopped and looked at them. Patrisha found them very…familiar. "Are you all okay?" the man asked. "Fine" the group chorused. “Good.” The man answered. “Because we need some help.” He continued “My name is Joe Mayer” Joe said, pointing to himself, “And this is my wife Kaitlin.” Patrisha gasped. The Mayers. They were here too? The group slowly nodded and introduced themselves. Holding his wife's hand he spoke again "We were just out with our family. We've seemed to have lost our way..."

*Five years later*

"And in the news tonight. Another family is burnt. Five years after the first one set there in the Hilly Fields Forest."

~End~

I blinked a few times trying my best to understand what I just read. Did Patrisha become a CreepyPasta or did she just decide to haunt every soul until a random fire started and just burned everything again? Jeez. That was kind of freaky. It left too many unanswered questions. As I reread the title, I arched my brows. "The Story of Pyromia." That was a very suitable title for a girl who was a pyromaniac. ‘Fitting’ I thought. My brain numb from reading, I shook my head and powered down my computer before climbing into bed. Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day.

Oh how I dreaded that Tuesday morning. To start the day off I woke up late. Second, I missed the bus and third, I barely made it to school on time. This Tuesday was surely shaping up to be a different one and not even in a fun way.

 "What happened to you?" Rya asked as I took a spot next her in line just as the second bell rang.

"I over slept," I sighed. I could feel her rolling her eyes.

"More CreepyPasta?" she asked. I already knew she knew.

"I was bored.... Didn't have anything to do...." I answered hesitantly. I could sense there was something else she wanted to say but she remained silent. “Besides,” I answered, “It was pretty fun.”

Rya shook her head at me as I shrugged. Her face had a slight frown. Something was up. Just as I was about to ask we were quieted by the principal. Another class took the stage and began the assembly. I was so tired I didn't even notice Lance standing behind me. That is until he spoke.

"Good morning Melody."

I froze at his voice and quickly moved away from him. Where could I go? Shifting through the press of bodies I made my way to the very end of the line. Perfect. Rya arched a brow at me as she stood next me. She had followed me. Great.

"What’s wrong?" she whispered. I wanted to shriek at her to keep that nightmare away from me but instead I moved on to plan B: Pleading quietly.

"Please keep Lance away from me. I am begging you. Please." I pleaded with her.

"Is it because of his insensitivity to your accidentally revealing your undergarments?" she asked bluntly. ‘Undergarments’? Why was this child so weird?

I felt my face flush when she asked that from both embarrassment and anger.

"I hate you." I hissed at her. “Really hate you.”

She shrugged, smiling and held my hand.

"I promise to keep him off your back," she said as she gave my hand a squeeze.

I smiled and squeezed back, relieved that she would be willing to do this favor for me.

"Thank you." I whispered, feeling giddy with relief.

She nodded and turned her attention to the stage as the announcements were said.

The morning dragged on and on until recess. A brief respite. Why wasn’t it longer? I decided to stay in the classroom while my friends went to buy snacks from the Cafeteria. They’d threatened to drag me but with a steady stream of protest, they let me be knowing that the longer they held the conversation, the shorter their recess. Food before friends. I was engrossed reading when someone sat next to me. I assumed it was Jack since he was the only other person in class.

"Hey Jack." I said, eyes still focused on the book. If he went on from a simple ‘Hi’ I’d stop.

"Hi Melody."

I froze. That voice did not belong to Jack. I tried to focus on my book but I couldn’t see a word. Mustering up any courage I had left I decided to look up.

I slowly turned my head in the direction of the voice and my eyes came in contact with Lance. He smiled at me as I stared at him, doing his awkward wave thing. I just stared blankly at him until my brain finally started to function again and did what I am sure surprised him. I screamed before bolting from my seat. I noticed the panicked expression on his face milliseconds before I ran out the classroom and down the corridor before I ran face first into Rya.

"MELODY!" she practically shrieked at me. She sounded almost worried.

I was panting hard as I spoke.

"Lance.... Seat... Me.... Help!"

Pen took hold of my hands and started to speak.

"Breathe Mel... Breathe..." she said gently, calming me down.

I took a few breaths to calm my erratic heart before I sighed with a calmness I did not know was possible.

"Now....Use your words," she said as she released my hands.

"LanceissittingnextmeinJack'sseat.Helpme!" Was that even a sentence?

"Ok. Ok. I'll get rid of him." Rya said as she walked back to the classroom with the three of us trailing behind her. Wait. She understood me? Wow. Definitely weird.

As Rya entered the classroom, Lance stopped her.

"Rya, um, may I speak to you?" he asked quickly but still hesitant.  I’d trip over my words if she was looking at me the way she did him.

She arched a brow at him before agreeing. I saw her jaw clench. She was going to chew him out. They walked out of class and down the corridor. I turned toward the others and stared at them. Oddly enough, they didn't even look surprised.

"What just happened?" I asked. I was this close to hysterics.

"Lance asked Rya to talk," Pam shrugged. Thank you Miss Obvious. I felt my eyes narrow at her.

"I know that, but why” I asked exasperated. Some days Pam could make you so angry with her antics. Taking a deep breath, I continued. “Rya NEVER talks to any of the boys in here  
Pam."

"Well.... Maybe Lance has something important to ask her," Pen stated. I couldn’t help it, my jaw dropped at how unaffected by friends were.

"Am I the only one who finds this, I don’t know, not normal?!" I almost shouted.

"Yes," they both said, grinning at me.

"I hate you guys," I said grimly. “So very much.” I added.

Pen just laughed before she hugged me.

"And we love you too Mel."

I couldn't help but smile. My best friends are my world.

The bell rang signaling the end of recess and Rya and Lance never came back in. Various theories and scenarios as to why they weren’t back flitted through my mind, all ending with a dead Lance and Rya going to prison. I know I had told her to keep him away from me but she wouldn’t try to keep him permanently away, right? I wouldn’t put it pass her. Our teacher had decided to give us this period as a study session before the quiz the next day. What a nice teacher.  I sighed before sitting at my desk. Two topics had my mind split: Lance and Rya’s absence and the Chemistry test that I was going to fail. I pulled out my Chemistry book and started reading, highlighter in hand, when Rya sat down beside me.

"We have a double free period now," she said pulling out a black book with gold and silver celtic designs and opposing gold and silver dragons. ‘Yay!’ I internally shouted, but it was overshadowed by the test the next day. Crap. My mind wandered and found itself focusing on Rya’s book. It was gorgeous and very modern day Victorian. I had asked her to get me one as a joke, but she got me a white one with intricate gold and black vine design with a Celtic circle in the center. It was the best and most beautiful gift I've gotten from her.

I smiled at her before I saw something shift on my left. I turned slowly and saw Lance. I squeaked in fear and jumped back into Rya, knocking her book out of her hands and landing on the floor. 

"Melody....." she practically growled.

"I'm sorry!" I squeaked my apology, "but Lance is sitting next to me."

"I know." she said as if it was the most normal happening in the history of normal happenings. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo..... I had edited chapter 7. If you read the chapter before the edit please read it again. I added extra to it. So sorry. But if you didn't continue with chapter 8. Enjoy!

"I.... Know...." she said, her teeth grit. It sounded like an extreme effort was being made for her to say those words to me. That force behind her words, like her mouth had been wired shut meant one thing: she was very, very ticked off.

But even though I was in the danger zone my mind saw the warning signs and pressed on without any regard.

"Why?" I heard myself ask. It sounded petulant.

She let out a breath that sounded more like a hiss as she picked her book off the floor and dusted it off. I was treading on thin ice.

"Lance wanted to speak to you, but you screamed in his face and ran away." She answered. The words sounded sharp. She was warning me but I ignored the cues. I pressed on relentlessly.

"Yeah…but....Ry-" I started before she cut me off.

"But nothing. Stop being a child.” She snapped. I flinched. I had seen her blow up on other people before but having a “blow out” of my own was something different. It was terrifying to say the least. “He knew you would run to me for help and that's why he spoke to me before I killed him. So you are going to sit there and listen without screaming in his face. Do you understand?" In all honesty, I think I squeaked in fear.

I slowly moved away from her death glare and moved closer to Lance. My near Rya experience was something else but not enough to totally stop me. Mumbling "I hate you sometimes” under my breath, I looked at her from the corner of my eyes, channeling all my darkest feelings at her.

She gave me a dark stare. "Doesn't everyone?" I almost choked on air. She heard me?! Rya rolled her eyes and went back to her book. It was best if I left her alone for a bit. For my own self-preservation I had better.

I looked away from her hunched form and sighed. I never understood why Rya wanted everyone to hate her so much. Did something bad happen to her? Did she do something so bad, that she believes everyone hates her? I really wished she'd tell me but the girl was like an old safe with rusted locks, all its keys broken, the combination lost and the material incapable of being welded into. Sighing again, I hung my head and prepared to talk to Lance. This was it. The moment could go one of two ways: bad or good. I almost wanted it to be bad so I’d have a valid reason to leave.

Deciding that I had enough time and pep talk (Who was I kidding? All the time in the world wouldn.t be enough) I turned towards Lance and saw his beautiful face. “I regret this so much” I thought instantly. He was still insanely hot. I wanted to bolt but I felt eyes on me. I glanced quickly and saw Rya staring intensely at me. Yeah. No running then. Taking a shuddery breath I turned back. And then…he smiled at me. Oh God... I wanted to shriek at him. Punch him. Anything. But my mind was stuck on “Hello Gorgeous” and “Too hot for words”. I could feel my face getting red. Wait. Was he moving closer?!

“Melody.... Are you okay?" he asked, placing that smooth wonderful hand on my forehead. Was this some cheesy teenage rom-com? “Pull yourself together” I hissed in my mind.

I got even redder at the contact and moved back a little. No. No. No. This cannot be happening. I did a quick scan of the room. The girls were busy and Rya was still there playing body guard. “Well “bodyguard” ” I thought sarcastically. “Do your job and I don’t know…um…Help me!” But she simply returned to her book. Now she ignores me.

"I'm fine," I mumble. ‘I’d be better if you moved far away.’ I added mentally. Now I was talking to myself. What are you doing to me Lance?!

He looked away and sighed a bit before he started to speak. Was his face pinker?

"Melody...About yesterday..." He started but was shortly after cut off by me slamming my head on the table.

I groaned inwardly as I slammed my head on the table as memories of my "accident" resurface. ‘I hate you so much’ I thought at him. I whimpered. My head hurt so much so that meant I should stop. I stopped but kept my face touching the table. He sighed again and leaned in closer.

"I'm really sorry for saying what I said yesterday." he whispered hurriedly.

"Really?" I asked my hair and current bent posture, muffling my voice.

"Yeah.... I was going to apologize, but...." He trailed off.

I looked up at him. "But what?"

"Rya came in and I panicked." He admitted shyly.

"You did?" I asked, hoping my voice didn’t sound too excited. It was just an apology.

"Yeah. She scares me so much and the look she had on her face when she came into the lab...” He stopped but I could see he went back to that moment. I saw him shudder a bit before he continued. “It was terrifying. So...I made it look like I didn't care so she wouldn't hurt me."

I scoffed. Wimp. But reflecting on my own experience I understood all too well. I would have done the same to be spared of Rya’s wrath.

"But you…you hurt me instead," I said, my voice faltering. I looked away. This was becoming a bit much.

"I know.... And I'm sorry.” He said. “I shouldn’t…I shouldn't have done that."

I shrugged and turned away from him.

"Can you.... Ever forgive me?" he asked.

He looked genuine and the apology sounded sincere but if I had learned one thing from Rya was that looks can be deceiving and not all things said were true. She always said that I was so naïve.

I looked at him squarely in his face and answered as honestly as I could. “I really don’t know if I can.”


	9. Chapter 9

I looked away. The instant I said that he looked worried and…hurt? Even if it was barely more than a second’s worth the quick view of his face had me feeling guilty. It was killing me to see the way he looked so lost. I strengthened my resolve and I turned to look at him. He stared at me with eyes that pleaded for my forgiveness, but his face seemed drawn. What was he holding back? I just stared back as emotionless as I could, feeling my resolve cracking. Without saying anything I sat there and stared at him. We would have a staring competition then it seemed. Impromptu and weighted. My mind, for all my face looked unaffected, was buzzing loudly. Should I forgive him? Maybe I should.... Or maybe I shouldn't. Is he playing me for a fool? Or is he truly sincere about his apology? Oh God! Why is this so hard?

"Mel.... Are you going to continue staring at me like the Slender Man?" he asked, obviously worried. “Please. Say something. Anything.”

"Did Rya threaten your manhood?" I asked, deadpan. He choked on air for a bit. I never saw a face rival mine in getting red. He looked like a tomato. A hot tomato.

"No. She didn't," he said, shaking his head. He coughed a little. My words had shocked him it seemed. Good. His ears were still tipped red, the only remaining sign of his embarrassment. It was…cute.

I turned my head away from him and sighed inwardly. “You’re messing with my attempt at aloofness, man.” I muttered. I glanced back at him and sure enough he looked like he was still in slight shock. The disbelief on his face was priceless.

"I don't think I should forgive you," I grumbled. I was being somewhat childish but I couldn’t let go of the incident. He made me feel like dirt. ‘Here’s a taste of your own medicine.’ I thought happily. ‘Beg.’

He sighed and shook his head before taking my hand in his. Oh mercy me. I shot up at the contact and stared at him wildly, my cheeks turning red. He had a sad look in his eyes and the cutest sad smile I've ever seen. Oh Holy Father of everything that is good and real! So.... HOT!

"Melody... Please... Please... Please forgive me. I really am sorry. I really, truly am," he pleaded with me. ‘Grovel!’ I commanded him in my mind. Gosh. This felt really good. I turned away, allowing myself a small smile. I felt Rya’s eyes on me. A glance showed her sitting there with an amused and almost proud look on her face. I tuned back into the situation. The pain I’d felt. The embarrassment. ‘Fan the flames!’ I screeched in my mind. ‘I want you to suffer.’

The thoughts flitting through my head scared me. It felt like a different person up there.

Can I ever forgive him....even when he looks so adorable pleading for forgiveness?

"Hm." I said feigning nonchalance as much as I could manage with my face reddened and getting redder by the second. Was I breathing? My chest feels so tight. My vision is swimming. What…?

Before I knew it I was grabbing onto Rya's arm and breathing hard from an overdose of intense feelings.


	10. Chapter 10

"Melody.... Are you okay?" Rya asked holding my hand. She sounded concerned and amused. I wanted to shout at her but my voice was trapped. I looked at her with helpless eyes.

"Help.... Me…" was all I could gasp, before Pen came over.

"Hey Lance! I need some help." Pen said. I saw her curiously look over the scene. My reddened face and gasping, looking close to fainting and Lance looking like he was about to scream or burst into tears, confusion making his face even more adorable. Too cute.

"With what?" he asked, looking away from Rya and I to focus on Penelope.

"The Physics Lab we got last week." She said to him though her eyes, were trained on Rya and I. She looked torn.

"Sure...." he said slowly and got up, walking to the other side of the class to retrieve his book. Penelope went after him, chatting with him as they walked.

When I was sure he was gone, I passed out on Rya.

"Woah!" she exclaimed, holding me up, "Pam get me some water. Mel…come on. Up you go."

I was gasping, my lungs could barely work. I felt like I ran a race but then I realized I was only hyperventilating. Heh. ‘Only hyperventilating.’ I thought, a maniac smile graced my face. My mind was surely skewed if I considered hyperventilating as “only”. Pam gave Rya the water who in turn gave it to me. They both looked concerned. I wasn’t sure if it was due to the smile or my inability to hold the bottle. I wasn't sure my arms were working to take it.

"Mel...? Sweetie...? Are you in there?" Pam asked stroking my forehead. Her voice was strained with concern.

I sat silent. This was too much.

"Mel, come on." Pam sat beside me touching my shoulder, "Say something."

"I think.... I died..." was all I could muster.

Both of them released their breath in unison. I had no idea they were holding it. Rya looked a bit annoyed but massaged my hands before handing me the water. I took slow sips to cool down.

"What happened Jackson?" Rya asked, once she deemed that I had cooled down enough to reconnect my brain to my mouth.

"Lance was apologizing....to me." I mumbled.

"And....?" Pam coaxed.

I couldn't say. I groaned and covered my face as I felt it heating up again. Rya took my hands in her own and looked at me.

"You lost control of your hormones when he touched you, didn't you?" she stated. Got it in one.

I bent my head and nodded. How did she…? Ugh. I was too tired to care. She sighed and lifted my head with her hands.

"Despite what had happened yesterday, you still like him and.... Him apologizing.... Probably threw you off," she said, releasing my hands to smooth my hair.

I shrugged and looked down at my hands.

"Once he comes back, he would want to talk. So... Can you handle that? Or do you want me to handle it?” She asked, bodyguard mode back on.

"I'll handle it," I told her, determined to get it over with.

"Are you sure?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes Ry. I am sure." I answered swiftly. The faster we got this over and done with, the better.

She nodded, got up and returned to her seat and tuned back to her book like nothing had happened. I wonder what she has written in that that was so interesting.

"Hey Mel..." Lance said as he came back.

Pam moved aside as Lance came back to sit next to me. I felt my face start to blush. Why does he always do this to me?

"Um.... Lance...." I said, almost tripping over my words and losing what little cool I had left.

"Yes Mel..." he answered. I imagined a whole future when he said my name. Wedding. Kids. The works. Oh God!

I quickly replayed the way he said it. My nickname sounds hot when he says it.

"I forgive you....." I whisper.

He sighed in relief.

"Thank you Mel." he said smiling, his shoulders sagging with relief. When he straightened up, he reached for me.

My eyes widened as I scooted back on my chair. As I did that the stupid chair moved and got caught on a crack in the concrete floor causing it to tip. The chair and I fell over, hitting the floor with a thud.

"Melody!" Rya shouted as she flew from her seat to try and help me up.

I was blushed brightly. I fell down. Again! Why am I so clumsy?! I looked up to see Lance looking away, his eyes set on some distant scene. I plainly could see, from this angle, the back of his ears turning red.

"Lance..." I started but he quickly cut me off.

"I didn't see anything! I swear!" he said, still not looking at me.

I grinned before Jack came and fixed my chair.

"There you go Mel!" he said smiling.

"Thank you Jack," I said smiling courteously at him before sitting down.

He grinned at me before going back to Thomas. Settling myself, I looked at Lance to see him peeking at me under his fingers. I blushed a little and smiled sheepishly. He shyly smiled back. Oh no. His smile... It’s too... Gorgeous! My blush deepened. He reached forward and tucked a stray, sandy blonde hair behind my ear.

"I like your hair." he said, "It's beautiful."

I blushed so bright at that. I was sure I looked like a tomato. My mind supplied “The tomato couple” as our yearbook picture. I wanted to laugh. Looking away and pretending to look for something I “dropped” I hid my blush. Then I heard him chuckle.

"You look so cute when you blush too," he said smoothly. What?

My heart rate sped up when he said that. I felt myself getting hot. Too hot. Oh no. Am I getting sick? Is it a fever? Oh God. Before I knew it, he leaned forward, looking into my eyes and started to whisper.

"Melody, I...." he started but was rudely interrupted.

The bell rang signaling that our first free period was over. He slowly sat up and composed himself, obviously getting himself ready to say what he wanted to say earlier again. Glad for the distraction, I quickly got up and walked quickly out the classroom, throwing a “Be right back” over my shoulder at him. I made it to the stairs before I collapsed on the floor. I was breathing hard.

What was he thinking? Was he going to say he likes me?

Or... Or... Oh God. My heart hurts. My head hurts. My insides feel like liquid. Oh God.

What was Lance Mason thinking?!


	11. Chapter 11

For the rest of the day, I sat on Rya's side of the desk surrounded by my best friends. I was grateful they were there for me. I wasn't sure if I could stay in Lance's presence any longer without blowing up. Just thinking about him now sends me over the edge into a hormone induced fantasy of our “future” life together. Oh how badly I wanted the earth to swallow me up. This was pathetic. I hung my head and whimpered softly, but Rya heard me all the same.

 

"Are you serious Mel?" she asked, a finely done eyebrow arched while she studied me.  
"Sorry..." was all I managed before slipping slowly back into the happy picture in my mind. I sighed. Rya's gaze softened. She gave me a light squeeze on the shoulder before taking out her cellphone and headphones. It was the newest Samsung model. Geez. This girl must be very rich to have a new phone, especially that one. I still had my old BlackBerry. She plugged in the headphones and scrolled through her song list. Before I knew it, she gave them to me. Blinking at her in surprise, I tried to comprehend what she was doing. She gave me a flat stare.  
"You're not your usual happy self so, listen to some music," she said bluntly. My jaw dropped. 

 

"You, are letting me touch your phone?" I whispered quietly, afraid that the Universe might hear.  
She rolled her eyes and put them on for me, my body still frozen with disbelief. She gave me the phone and picked up her black book. I blinked a few times, still shocked. Snapping out of my daze, I shook my head and looked through her song list. Damn! She was totally into Rock. I scrolled through her list to find all sorts of Rock bands, even the hardcore metal ones. I decided to check her folders and see if she kept albums. When I did my eyes widened at the amount. There were thousands.

 

I scrolled through albums until I saw the title, "Nightcore." I clicked it and started listening to the songs. They were incredibly dark but still so soothing. I especially loved the song "Mr. Right."   
I slowly moved from album to album and listened to different songs. I loved all that I managed to listen to. I needed these albums. Before I knew it, the bell rang signaling the end of school. I sighed as I gave Rya back her phone and packed up my stuff. The top floor of the building was crowded as students rushed to leave. I really hate when they do that. Someone always got knocked down or almost fell over the railings. I stood aside and sighed as everyone pushed. Knowing that it would be a while, I swiftly joined the crowd.

 

As I was half way down the stairs, someone pushed me. I slipped and felt myself falling. Closing my eyes, I waited to hit the concrete but I realized I didn't. 

 

"Melody are you okay?”

 

My eyes opened and widened as I looked up to see Lance. My face reddened. 

 

Oh no...Oh please no.

 

He had me in his strong, amazing arms and looked down at me with those gorgeous dark eyes.

 

Oh Goodness...

 

Somebody. 

 

Please. Help. Me.

 

He helped me get stable, ensuring that I wouldn't fall. As if that was going to help. Was he that oblivious to what he did to me? He already had me weak in the knees. ‘Don’t try to help me. You’re the one that has me like this.’ I thought, slightly annoyed.

 

Everyone behind us started cat calling and yelling for us to either “move out of the way” or “get a classroom”. I blushed harder, the colour rising to my cheeks enough to make him look away. He was embarrassed too. Composing himself he glared at them and then took my hand and led me down the rest of the stairs. My body was barely kept up as my mind went crazy focusing on this moment. He was holding my hand!

 

By the time we got to the ground floor, my face was almost on fire. As we reached the last step I felt him falter a bit. When I focused I saw why. Rya was waiting, with her arms crossed. I looked at her confused for a moment because last I knew she was right behind me. 

"Melody. Let's go. Your dad asked me to give you a ride home, "she said before abruptly turning on her heels.

I pulled my hand away from Lance and quickly followed her. I could still feel the warmth of his fingers. I quickly turned back and waved at him with the largest happiest smile on my face before quickly making my way to Rya’s side. As we reached the cafeteria, Pen and Pam joined us. The four of us made it to Rya’s car, the other three softly commenting on my sudden mood shift. 

I sat quietly, still smiling and looking at my hand.


	12. Chapter 12

By the time I got home, I saw my dad's car in the drive. Dad was home? I got excited, so much so that I forgot my day at school. I quickly told Rya thanks, said bye to the other girls and ran inside almost anxious to find him.

I found him in the room that was his office, yelling in German at someone on the phone. Yikes. I stood still waiting until the conversation ended. But by the way dad was going, it may have been a while, that is until his gaze fell on me.

"I'll call you back, “he said before hanging up. He walked up to me and smiled. "Hi Melly."

"Hi daddy.” I said haltingly. “Who were you yelling at?"

He shrugged. "Just an employee.”

I scowled at him.

"Dad..."

"I know. I know. Don't yell at people. Just speak nicely." He said with a sigh.

"Exactly." I agreed whole-heartedly. He was learning.

"But he deserved it." He said with a smile.

"DAD!!!!" I shouted, more in complaint than in anger. This man was a child at heart. He was never wrong.

He laughed and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back knowing very well I could never stay mad at him. He loosened his hold a bit. Talking over my head he said to the open air,"I'm off this weekend. Would you like to go somewhere? "

I looked up at him and smiled. Dad was hardly ever home.

"Can we go to the movies?" I beamed excitedly

. He smiled because he knew what I was aiming at.

"Sure sweetie."

I grinned at him, but my joy died when his phone rang. He sighed and released me to answer it. I sighed and went to my room. Whenever he got a phone call, the man I called my dad dissolved and the Boss took his place. It was a joke the girls and I had about my dad at how swiftly he could change his persona. Loving father then angry iron grip Boss the next.

I chuckled a bit and decided to settle down. I started my studies since exams weren't too far away. After all I had March and April to study for. Exams were in May and extended until June. That's when I panicked. That's not enough time! It’s already March 25th. I called Rya, who answered on the first ring.

"Well well well. Speak of the Devil. We were just talking about you," she chuckled.

"We?" was all I said before I heard a buzz and then heard Pen and Pam.

"Hi Melly!" they both said.

I smiled as I answered. "Hi guys!"

"What's the matter sweetie? You never call unless you have a problem," Pen stated. She sounded like she was eating something.

I sighed. "As always, you are right Pen."

"Is it exams?" Rya asked.

I still get the shivers when I talk to Rya over the phone. I can never get what she is thinking without seeing her personally.

"Yes. I'm worried."

"So are we Melly. You're not alone in this," Pam said.

"We are going to have a study group with everyone. So don't worry," Rya said, "Anyways, I got to go. I have things to do."

We all said are Okays and good byes and hung up. I looked around my room for a bit before I returned to studying. I must have studied an hour before I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to my alarm, annoying as usual. I went about my normal before school routine. I left home at half seven and got to school at eight.

When I got there, only Pen and Pam greeted me.

"Where's Rya?" I asked.

"She's not coming today," Pen said, "She had some…things to do."

"Oh..." I said slowly. On the inside I panicked. Aw Man! My only line of defense wasn't here. I sighed and walked to class with my friends.

The day felt really boring without Rya. I like Pen and Pam. They are fun and lively but Rya was the one who made everything seem real. They had a more “Fantasy-based” view on school life. Not saying they weren’t okay to hang with but they seemed to find a joke or silver lining in everything. Too much optimism. I needed some cynicism in my life. Rya had enough to balance the “Optimism Twins”. The school day eventually came to an end. Only one more day before the weekend.

The next day ended up being the same as the day before. I was really starting to not enjoy school so much. The reason? Jeff kept bothering me. Rya wasn’t there for him to attempt to hit on (That worked as well as Ping-Pong with a rubber ball) and that only left me. That pervert. Can't he leave me alone? I really don't like him. Rya! Come back!

The weekend finally came. I was really excited. My dad was going to spend time with me for the next two days. I hurried out of my room and went to find him. I found him in the kitchen making eggs and bacon. I could barely contain my laughter, because he was wearing my apron. It was way too small on him. I let a giggle slip. He turned around and smiled.

"Good morning Princess."

I skipped up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning Daddy."

He smiled and I went to sit at the counter. We ate in peaceful silence and washed up together, chatting as we did. I was so very happy.

I smiled all morning. At half eleven, my dad was ready to go to the movies. We had just parked when dad got a call. “Sweetie, can you give me a moment.” I sighed. Why did I have to leave?

He answered it and I walked away from him and the parked car as he spoke. He was on the phone for a while when he came over to me sighing, a tense expression on his face.

"Don't tell me. You have to go," I said sadly and somewhat angry.

"Mel...I" he started but I held my hand up, stopping him.

"Just go. I'll find something else to do." I said, looking away.

He sighed and rubbed his hairless head. "How about I take you to Rya's?"

I didn't even bother to look at him as I said okay. We both got into his Black SUV and drove all the way to the Rya's home in the city. I was still angry when we got there.

"Drop me off here. I'll walk." I said curtly. I was barely restraining my tears. How things change in the space of a few hours. I could have barely held my happiness in earlier but now…

"Mel..." he tried to reason.

"Please?" I asked, my voice almost cracking. I would have celebrated at how well I was keeping this together if it were any other time.

He sighed again and dropped me a block away from Rya's house. Thankfully he didn’t push the subject. I wasn’t sure what would have happened if he did. When I got out, I walked as quickly as I could to get away from him. I wanted to cry so badly, but I didn't. I couldn’t. Not yet. I knew I had just upset my dad, but he hurt me first and probably worse. He drove off and only then I allowed myself to start crying, letting it all out.


	13. Chapter 13

Since that Saturday, I've been upset. Was depressed appropriate to coin it? Probably. My dad blew me off…for work. Work. Something he did all the time. Leaving for business trips all the time. Working late hours into the night and leaving before I got ready for school. Wasn’t it enough? He barely saw me at all. A work emergency cancelled our day off. That really hurt. I sighed as I sat at one of the lunch tables in the cafeteria, early that Monday morning. I had fun over the weekend at Rya's house. Heh. House. Yeah right. It’s a damn castle! My mind drifted back to the weekend.

 

Two Days Earlier  
I walked the distance to Rya's residence. ‘Way to go dad. Letting me down early as usual’ I groused. It was my decision to be let off early, I know, but I was so disappointed everything he did irked me. He had dropped me off a considerable distance away from Rya’s house, (I think?) and while the walk gave me time to clear my head it caused more questions and anxieties to rise. Was I a bother to him? Did I ask for too much? Should I have asked to be dropped closer to Rya’s house? Hold on.

Now that I think about it, I never asked Rya where she lived. Wait. How did dad know? This was too much. Did he check up on all of my friends? Creepy. I shook my head. Okay. More pressing matters at hand. Where was Rya’s house? Glancing around I noticed a large area, high walled and out of the history books. Rya’s house? I neared the large black, wrought iron gate. It was of intricate vine and leaf work. It was a really sturdy looking gate.

The words "Kaspia Residence" were printed in Old English script on a silver plaque on the right concrete post. Yeah. Rya’s house. Above the plaque was a speaker. I stood there looking for a button to push or something to work the speaker when I heard a voice.

"Who is it?" the disembodied voice asked.

I almost fell right on my back. Who was that? How did they know…? Was I being watched?

Gathering what was left of my wits, I mustered up my voice. Nearing the speaker I answered.

"Um... This is Melody Jackson. A friend of Rya's." I quickly glanced around and noticed that, within the dot of the “Kaspia”, there was a small camera. What else was hiding around there?

I stood there waiting. The voice never spoke again. Was this my imagination or…? I really didn’t know what “or…?” there was because I started feeling a bit uncomfortable standing outside looking listless.

I turned to leave but stopped when I heard the gate creak open. Cautiously I walked in and stopped. I couldn’t help but gaze at the surroundings. This was Ry’s front yard? Wow! It was amazing. She had roses of all colors scattered in beds along the driveway with a gorgeous fountain in the middle of the round of the driveway. At the front of her house. A fountain. What? Did I say house? I meant a big ass Mansion!

The mansion was painted pure white and French windows. Each window had some type of stained glass and a small patio type balcony. There were at least six pillars holding up the front frame of the mansion, three on either side of the door. The door were of stained glass with a beautiful pattern of roses and vines and a dark cherry wood frame. The mansion, from its front, was so beautiful and clean! I would take a gander and say the entire place was. No doubt about it. She must have a lot of gardeners to tend to the lawns and flowers and...Well…everything! I stood there dazed for what felt like hours. Wasn’t I here to do something? Oh right. Meet Rya.

As I neared the doors, they opened to reveal…Rya! She was wearing a white and blue dress with brown wedges! Oh my Gosh! She looked amazing, especially with her long, black, shiny hair pulled back and held by a silver hair clip. Can she look any more like a model? Ugh. Her life was perfect. It must be amazing to be her.

"Are you going to continue to gawk at me or are you going to come inside?" she asked, arching a brow at my ridiculous expression. What? She shouldn’t judge me. After all, it looked like a modern day fairy tale scene.

I shook my head and walked up to her. With a small smile, she moved to her left to let me in. When I did, my jaw dropped. It was bigger than it looked on the outside. It was all marble. So, that meant that the white I had seen outside may not have been paint. Okay. Beautiful marble, with a smaller fountain in the middle of the room and a lovely cherry wood staircase right behind it.

There were many paintings that littered the walls of the entrance. ‘This is only the entrance,’ my mind supplied greedily. ‘So much more to see!’ The curtains were a dark burgundy and drawn back from the windows and doors to light the room. There was even a crystal chandelier hanging at the center of the ceiling. She didn’t have it on though. I was mildly surprised. But looking at the house, she seemed really eco-friendly. Natural lighting, flowers and the fountains? Who the hell was Rya Kaspia? Rya sauntered past me, motioning with a small flick of her hand, to follow her. I followed her to the stairs and that was when I heard a growl. I couldn’t help the squawk that flew from my lips just then.

I froze and turned my attention to the growling behind me. It was a big black wolf! A wolf. Really. A wolf? Rya? A wolf? What? Just. What? I panicked a little as it came near me. Wasn’t my day going really well?

"Scythe! Stop scaring my guest!" I gaped at Rya as the wolf whimpered. 

It whimpered. The wolf whimpered. It was almost too much. Rya walked back to him and ruffled his furry head before kneeling next to him. My knees gave out and I sank and sat on the stairs. My body felt jittery. Fight or flight adrenaline high.

"Sorry about Scythe," she said with an apologetic smile before scratching his ears, "He's just not accustomed to us having visitors."

I smiled a watery smile at her. I was still panicking internally, but as I watched her rub her nose with the wolf's nose and hug him, I felt my anxiousness ease. It was a cute sight. She really loves him. Picking myself up, I eased my way next to them, still wary but all the more curious.

"Where did you get him?" I asked stooping next to her.

"I found him in America a few years back," she explained while stroking his head, "He was wounded... and I couldn't leave him to die. So I took him and nursed him back to health. Ever since then... He's been with me." It sounded surreal.

The look she gave the wolf was endearing. She truly loves this wolf. I smiled at them. Rya looked at me and smirked. 

"Want to pet him?"

I quickly shook my head. No thanks. No thank you. I realized then that I hadn’t vocalized my…ahem…concerns.

"Nuh uh. I'm too scared," I said quickly, this close to running away from them both.

She laughed loudly and attempted to compose herself. Even the wolf looked like he was enjoying the scenario. Cheeky little thing.

"He won't bite. I promise. "

I bit my lip. I didn't want to. Rephrase. I really didn’t want to. I was scared, terrified, but I knew Rya would be a bit disappointed for not even trying. Closing my eyes not wanting to watch, I tentatively reached out until I felt something cold. And my palm felt very wet. ‘He’s tasting me!’ my brain shrieked. Calming down, I sat still. Rya was there and besides, if he wanted to hurt me, he had ample time. When I opened my eyes to look, the wolf was licking my hand, a small smirk on his face. He wasn’t tasting me then. Phew. I giggled when he stopped and nuzzled my palm. Still a bit cautious, I slowly raised my hand to show that I wasn’t a threat before petting him.

"Good wolfie," I said. 

He gave me a sinister look. It was terrifying. I laughed nervously. 

"I mean.... Good Scythe..."

He moved forward and licked my face, making me laugh. Rya smiled... And it wasn't evil. It was a genuine smile. A genuine, unguarded smile. That shocked me. Rya pulled him off and sent him to play outside. He left swiftly. I heard some noises from the yard a second later. How did he get out? Still pondering this, I almost missed Rya’s extended hand. Grabbing it, she helped me up. As I steadied myself, I felt sticky on one side of my face. Using my hands I wiped. It was slobbery. Yuck!

Rya chuckled as she led me to the kitchen. It was huge! I should stop being affect with the place by now but somehow I couldn’t. The kitchen had everything only a pro chef could ever want. She gave me a moistened rag and I wiped my face with it. Tossing it in the trash, I noticed there were chopped vegetables on the counter. 

"Were you cooking?" I asked.

"No..." she answered.

"Then who…?"

"My Butler."

"Oh... Was he the one that opened the gate for me?"

"Yes."

"Wow.... Do you have any more employees? "

"No. Only him."

I blinked at her. Only a Butler? But how? As I was about to ask her why, an incredibly young, incredibly hot, gorgeous blonde, pale skinned and blue eyed beauty of a man walked into the kitchen. He was wearing a white shirt opened at the neck, black waist coat, a vest and what looked like tailor made pants. Was that an undone bow tie around his neck? Yes. It was. He carried two grocery bags in his hands. Without so much as a sigh, he placed them on the counter and fixed his outfit.

Well. I was scared before but now, not so much. Hello intrigue. He looked at me for a second and my brain short circuited.

Oh my Gosh! SUPER GORGEOUS!!! He was perfect. Somebody stop me.

Rya chuckled as she glanced at me. I could almost hear her. “What about Lance?”

‘Forget Lance. Hello Gorgeous.’ My mind supplied readily. Who was Lance compared to this vision?

"Hello Peter," she said smiling.

He fixed the bags on the counter and smiled. Oh my. He has a hot smile. What was wrong with me? ‘He has a hot smile?’ Well. I’m stuck.

"Hi Ms. Rya," he greeted while unpacking one of the bags. The contents that were on the counter looked like spices and meat. Some sort of stew perhaps? He was hot and he could cook. Win-win.

Rya walked up to him and whispered something to him. He smiled and nodded. He smiled again. My heart sang.

"Of course Ms. Rya. Anything to make your guest comfortable."

I blushed and watched him leave the kitchen. Rya stood next to me and tilted her head.

"What’s wrong?”

"Nothing... Absolutely nothing..." was all I said, dazedly, before she chuckled.

 

"Melody? Earth to Melody...."

"Are you in there?"

I blinked as I came out of my trance like flashback.

Pen and Pam were staring at me intensely making me blush.

"What?" I asked, embarrassed at being caught.

"You had this faraway look just now," Pam said observing me.

"Were you fantasizing Lance?" Pen asked, her eyes bright with mischief.

I blushed brighter. No. Not Lance. Just Peter.

‘Peter and the Wolf…’ my mind supplied. I quickly tuned into the conversation.

"What?! How could you say that?! Are you crazy?!" I squawked, unconvincingly.

My friends laughed as I went on my rant turning bright red. Even though I was ranting, I remembered that Rya wasn't here.

It makes me wonder...

Who is Rya Kaspia?


	14. Chapter 14

I barely realized it, that is, that March was over and April had begun. Exams were looming. I was still worried. I wasn't even sure I was ready and what was even worse was that, Rya had been absent from school after my visit to her house. I visited her, but she still hadn't made an effort to be in school. I've asked Pen and Pam, but even they didn’t have a clue. I sighed. I missed my friend.

 

"Hey Melody... Can I sit with you?" Even with my head down, I knew that voice. I looked up to see Lance looking down at me. I blushed.

.   
"Yes..." I said quietly. It came out almost breathless. ‘You take my breath away’ my little lovesick heart supplied.

 

He sat down and threw an arm over the back of the chair before placing his other hand near mine on the table. Somebody help me! Why is he so hot?! I looked away and realized something, we were alone in the classroom. It was lunch time and we were alone in class. My blush intensified.

 

"Ummm... Shouldn't you be with your friend? " I asked quietly, twirling a lock of my hair with my fingers. I wasn’t actually doing this

 

He shrugged. "Maybe... But he should be fine on his own." The way he said it.

 

"Okay..." I answered slowly. What was going on? Was he…?

 

There was an almost awkward silence heavy between us. I was too shy and blushing too much to say anything. 

 

"You're cute when you blush..." He said. And yep. He was flirting.

 

My eyes widened as he said that. Flirting and complimenting me. Just…

 

"Wha...." I answered intelligently.

 

He chuckled and I turned so fast to look at him I didn't realize what had happened. Time slowed down in that instant. I suddenly got tunnel vision. The focus was on where our lips were touching. Lance is kissing me. He pulled away a bit. Lance kissed me! He kissed me! His kiss was unbelievable. He leant back in and continued. The way his lips moved against mines. It was really amazing. He pulled back slowly and looked at me, probably trying to figure out my reaction to his surprise kiss. My eyes were surely very wide and my cheeks burned, which meant only one thing, they were a bright red. He cupped my cheeks as he spoke my name, in the most seductive way. It set my already heated blood on fire. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I couldn't react. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I just sat there and blinked. 

 

Run! My subconscious screamed. Run! I felt my body tense.

 

My eyes misted over before the first tear fell.

The look on Lance's face was one of absolute confusion.

Shaking my head, I stood up. I looked at him, his expression looked like a cross between panic and wonderment. He stated to say something, but I shook my head and ran out of the classroom to the girls’ bathroom.

Choosing one of the stalls, I quickly ducked in, locked the door and wept. Why would he kiss me? Is he trying to hurt me again? I kept crying until I heard the bell. That meant that lunch time was over. I had cried for a little over an hour? Or was it under? Exiting the stall, I washed my face, taking note of the red, puffy eyes and reddened cheeks. Straightening myself as best I could, I dried my face. It didn’t do that much but, what could I do? I took a deep breath and walked into the corridor. Slowly I walked back to class with my head hung low.

The week was finally over and I only had three weeks left before exams. Can you say panicked? I was still oh so very frightened, but yesterday, when I got home, Rya called me, telling me that she was going to start the study group tomorrow, which would be today, Saturday. I was extremely relieved. Here she came again, rescuing me. My dad dropped me off at her "house". When I got there I met Pam and Pen. How were they already here? Run or teleport? Did they fly or teleport, because, as fa as I know, they both were living quite close to one another, on the far side of town. Dismissing the thought, I ran over to them grinning and was just about to start a quick chat, but stopped when I saw Lance. What was he doing here?!

My face turned pink when I thought about his kiss...

Or rather…my first kiss.

Pen and Pam shared a look, but said nothing. Thankfully.

But he wasn't alone. Several of the boys and a few girls from class were also there. Great?

 

"Hey babe!" Jeff greeted me with a grin. Oh gosh. I take that back. It’s not even “great?” right now.

 

I sighed, disgusted. I heard Pen and Pam huff. Pen made some wisecrack and Pam snickered just before they turned away. Thanks guys…

He really is a douche bag but before I could continue my mental tirade, Lance came up to me and smiled. Well. This evening was getting better and better.

 

"How are you Melody? " he asked softly. Please don’t.

 

I stepped back. "I'm fine..." ‘Can you leave?’ I wanted to scream. Pam and Pen were still talking softly, their backs to me. I couldn’t help but think at them. ‘You guys said you’d be there for me when I need you. Where are you all now?’

 

He looked so sad when I did that. I looked away, not wanting to see the wounded look on his face. He can’t know that he still affects me like this.

Pen buzzed the speaker again, her face impatient until she keyed a code in. She had the code all this time? Happy for the distraction, I decided not to chew her out. Yet. We all walked in once the main gates opened. Everyone but Pam, Pen and I were impressed.

The doors to the mansion were already opened for us as we walked in. We were greeted by blonde Demi-god himself. I heard some of the girls sigh. The boys looked unimpressed. Were they thinking they could match with the vision of absolute marvelousness that was currently speaking to us? Ha. No.

 

"Welcome to my Mistress' home," he greeted, his posture firm, almost regal in a way. "My name is Peter. I am this household's butler." There he goes with that voice.

 

We all said our hellos and the girls openly gaped at him. I was trying to contain my laughter. Pen and Pam had their hands over their mouths. Were they also under Peter’s spell? Looking over the group, he made eye contact with me and then, help me, smiled. I heard Pen and Pam chuckle. Before he could speak again, Scythe came barrelling down the staircase towards us.

Everyone panicked.

But I didn't even as Scythe jumped on me, knocking me over. He licked my face, making me laugh loudly. Everyone, even Pam and Pen gaped at me. Their faces held something else, but I was too busy being slobbered over by a hyper wolf.

 

Scythe kept licking my face and wagging his tail, until Peter took hold of him by his collar and pulled him off me easily. There was a minute frown on his remarkable visage and by George, I’d have Scythe do this more often just to see the cute way his face looked when he was upset.

Well. That was unexpected.

 

"My apologies...." Peter said. "This is the Mistress' trusted companion, Scythe." Scythe pulled away from Peter and trotted up to me as I got up from my place on the ground, to pet him. I grinned at him. Peter had a look of disapproval written all over his face. 

 

"Now, now Peter. He was only playing. "

 

Everyone turned their attention to the voice and there was Rya, dressed stunningly, slowly descending the staircase. She walked over and stood beside Peter. Scythe moved to stand at her other side. She smiled at wolf and scratched his ear lovingly. Redirecting her attention from her favourite pet, she looked at all of us.

 

"If you'll all follow me, we can get started." she said turning on her heel.

 

We followed her through her home. I was still in awe of the place, despite having been here a few times, and even spending a few nights over. She took us to a dining room that could have seated at least fifty people comfortably. But even I knew she didn't have that much friends. We all sat down and got our things ready to study. 

 

By the time lunch time had arrived, everyone was down for the count beside Rya and Pen. How can they be that smart? How were they even human? Pam, the usual ball of energy, looked beat. I groaned wanting to take a nap when the aroma of sweet and sour steak hit me hard. Wasn’t I really tired just now? Everyone smelled it too and a look of excitement came over their face. Food. That was what we needed.

Rya smirked as a door to the kitchen opened, showing us Peter pushing a cart with an array of trays. We made place on the table by shoving our books into our bags on the floor. Moving swiftly, he placed a tray in front of all of us. When we opened it, the smell engulfed us.

 

"Today's meal is a chicken steaked grilled in a sweet and sour sauce, potato salad with gravy, a veggie salad with ranch dressing and a drink of your choice." he said efficiently. Can I just marry this man?

 

Everyone drooled in response. I grinned as I remembered the few times I was here to enjoy all of Peter’s home cooked food. And this was just a study snack. We said our thanks and tucked in heartily.

 

By the end of the day, we were exhausted. Our study session with Rya and Pen was more like a boot camp than a mild “study session”. I swore my brain died thanks to all the Calculus I had tried to learn. Too much in one sitting, similar to me and Peter’s food. A bad habit it seemed, although, Peter’s food was great and Calculus wasn’t.

As I was leaving, someone caught my arm and pulled me to the side of the front porch. When I looked at who grabbed me, I froze. It was Lance! My heart pounded as I stared at him and he stared right back at me, although his was much more intense. 

 

"Melody...." he started but I cut him off.

 

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked quickly. 

 

"What?" he answered, not expecting me to lead the charge with that. ‘Great conversation opener.’ I thought sarcastically.

 

I repeated my question slowly. He smiled his usual sweet smile.

 

"Because I like you Melody." He said, happily.

 

My face turned red. Time froze. I felt my lungs struggling. Did he just…? He... Likes me?

 

"You think I'm dumb enough to fall for that?" I hissed. "I'm sure you did that to all your ex-girlfriends." My heart sank at the thought.

 

Lance shook his head slowly. Wait.

 

"Melody...You are the first girl I have ever kissed," he said looking me in the eyes. "Honestly, you’re the first girl I ever liked."

 

My face started getting hot. Oh my...I'm his first? Dear me.

 

"How do I know you aren't lying? " I asked trying to sound threatening, but it came out breathless. 

 

"For all the years you’ve known me... Have you ever seen me with a girl in or outside of school?" he asked, arching a brow at me. 

 

He was right. I never saw him with other girls. Only his best friend. I looked away.

Lance smiled and held my hands. Using his right hand, he turned my face to his.

 

"Melody.... Be mine... And only mine..." He whispered.

 

"Lance..." We were not doing this. Not now. Not on Rya’s porch. She had threatened him with bodily harm. What if dad came by? I had planned to spend the night but what if…

 

He cut of my panicked thinking by kissing me again.

My head reeled with every feeling imaginable. What on Earth?

When he pulled back, he cupped my cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

He was looking at me in a way that was pure wanting. Not now.

 

"What do say Melody? Be mine?"


	15. Chapter 15

I blinked at him. **_Lance_** wanted _me _ as his _girlfriend_? Oh Goodness! Oh my Goody Two-shoes Monster Socks! Wait. What? The blood rushing to my brain was too much. My brain is all muddled. I swear I'm going to faint.

"Lance... I don't know...." I said slowly.

My heart was screaming loudly at me. I decided to just go with it. Maybe my brain was on to something. I mean after all I’ve been through for the past few weeks, am I emotionally mature or even ready for a relationship? My thoughts stopped dead. Lance was saying something to me. Wait. I should tune back in.

He just smiled at me and reaching his hand out, stroked my cheek with his thumb. Oh please stop doing that... Or don't. Mercy help me! My head is a mess.

"Please Mel..." he said in the sweetest, whispery way. Was it my imagination or was his voice choked with emotion? Ugh. It’s heartbreaking…

I felt my strong resolve melt so bad it winded me. All my fight dissolved in that instant. My heart, the traitor, started pattering wiIdly. This is my chance and I really do like him... Maybe... Maybe...

"Okay."

The word was out of my lips before I could even think about stopping it.

  
He smiled broadly and was that tears in his eyes?  Cupping my face with both hands, he leant forward and kissed me. Oh Goodness! My heart! This is amazing! I pulled back and looked at him. This isn’t a dream. I felt my cheeks flame. By now they were probably extremely pink. Seeing his face again and the happy expression on it, made it worth it. But there was something we needed to discuss right now, before it progressed.

"We can't let my dad know," I told him, "He'll get upset." Like homicidal upset. But I left that part out. No need to scare him.

  
"Don't worry Mel," he said, stroking my cheek. "I _will_ make _sure_ he doesn't know. Not until _you_ are ready."

I smiled and hugged him. I can't believe I have a boyfriend now. And it is Mr. Sexiness, the dream guy of my teenaged heart. Sappy, I know but let me spout poetry. Oh Goody Gumdrops. I'm in heaven. 

He let me go and took a hold of my left hand. Holding it to his lips, the same reddened ones from kissing, that were now hovering over my ring finger, he looked me in the eyes.

"Until I see you again my sweet." he said, kissing my ring finger. Is it bad to say that my knees felt weak?

I felt the blush that graced my face burn brightly. How can he be so charming?!

  
He smiled at me again before releasing my hand. Kissing my cheek before leaving, he turned and walked quickly away.  I could still feel the tingle of his kisses on my lips and finger. I felt giddy with happiness. I wanted to skip to the gates, but kept my cool, acted as if nothing had happened, but how can I? Lance Mason is my boyfriend! Wedding bells were in my head. A whole wedding fantasy! Eck. I need help.

I grinned as I neared the gate. Lance and Melody! Melody and Lance! I felt my grin grow impossibly wider but stopped when I saw my dad's SUV. Schooling my face, I remained calm as I got into the passenger seat and buckled up.

"Someone looks happy," he said as started the car and began driving out of the yard.

  
"How do you know?" I asked, completely freaked out. Wasn’t I an excellent failure at keeping my emotions at bay? I felt the urge to “Face-plant” but if I did in the current setting, it would raise a lot more comments and possibly, questions. Before I had a chance to set my game plan in action, Dad spoke.

  
"Your eyes gave you away. They look happy and shiny." Well, I’ll go shopping for sunglasses for the next few months because they’ll be like that, hopefully, for the next few months.

I grinned at that. Since I was little, my dad has always been able to tell if I was happy or sad by  
the look of my eyes. It was endearing, but for Lance, it was bordering on “endangering”.

"I am daddy." I said slowly, careful of what I was saying. It felt like those pressure traps in the action/adventure movies I’ve seen. I could sense a question about to be asked. Please let it be a good one. Ask anything.

  
"Why is that sweetie?" Well, anything but that. 

I thought of something quickly to say instead. Now wasn’t the time. I wouldn't tell him about Lance.

"Study time was fun," I said smiling. “And as usual, Peter made an amazing meal. It was delicious!" Well, it wasn’t a tall tale. Peter was amazing.

He laughed. "Anyways, who was the young man that came out before you did?" 

My stomach dropped. How did he even…?

  
"That was Lance." I said calmly. "He's a classmate of mine." It sounded neutral. Good.

  
"Really?" he said quietly. Way too quietly. I could almost hear the question in his voice. Why was I having a bad feeling about this?

I looked at him, trying to assess his expression, but I couldn't. It’s like he doesn't even have a face! How did he mask his face so well?

  
We remained quiet for the rest of the ride home. I was puzzled. What about Lance had drawn my dad’s attention? To think of it, I wasn't sure if dad was okay or if he was angry. Something was telling me that deep under that smooth exterior, he was the latter and surely seething. Call it intuition. But Lane and I didn’t act obvious so how did dad find a link? Or was it speculation? Or was it my paranoia? But somehow dad had seen a link so, probably not paranoia…but…I mean, it's not like he's psychic right? When I get home, I’ll need a good cup of that tea Rya is always on about.

A sinking feeling in my stomach, I couldn’t help but feel like there was more to this conversation.

The weekend breezed away with nothing eventful happening and in a matter of hours, Monday morning had arrived. As usual, my routine was just that, until I reached to school. The flaw in the routine came in the form of a surprise from Lance. My **_boyfriend_**. He came up behind me as I sat on one of the benches and kissed my cheek. I smiled as I looked at him. He smiled back, but had a look that said something wasn't right.

"Lance... Are you okay? " I asked. He held out a small bag. When I opened it, it was filled with gummy bears. He smiled again, but I could almost see the amount of effort he was putting into it. I asked again if he was alright.

  
"Me? I'm fine," he said a little too cheery, "fine. Fine. Fine." Sounds fake, okay. Fake, but okay. I’ll get him to speak up.

I was going to drag it out of him now because something was definitely wrong. But just as I opened my mouth to speak, Rya walked over to us. I turned to her and quickly pulled her aside. She must've said something to him.

"What?" she asked calmly. She looked so nonchalant, it ticked me off.

  
"What did you tell Lance?" I snapped.

  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, sounding unperturbed. 

  
"You said something to him didn't you." I grit out. It was taking a great amount of effort not to hit her right then.

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"Don't play dumb. You must've known that Lance and I are dating now." I hissed. I shouldn’t have done that.

Her eyes widened as she turned hostile. 

  
"WHAT?!" she growled. Great. Everything is going up in flames.

I gulped. She didn't know.

"I... I... I thought you knew..." I said quietly, shrinking back, suddenly very scared of her.

  
"I DIDN'T! !!" she shrieked. Banshees had nothing on her in that instant.

I cowered as she yelled at me. Great. Now all I need was someone to see this and think I was being bullied and everything will be okay, I couldn’t help but think sarcastically. My mind could be particularly caustic in situations like this. I felt my body retire. Too much noise. Squinting at her, I swore I could see the colours of her words. My face must have been folded or twisted into a grimace because as soon as she saw it, she eased up, but her voice and posture remained cold and closed off.

"If I had known, I would have told you.” She looked at me, her eyes harsh. “But I didn't. If you had told me the very next day, I would have been happy for you, but instead you choose to accuse me.” She sneered. “Guess I should know where your loyalty lies.”

  
"Rya..." I started to apologize, but she stopped me.

  
"I don't want to hear your lame ass excuse, much less your apology, " she said coldly, "I am appalled that you would think of me that way."

  
"But..." I tried again but she cut me off.

  
"Save it! We are no longer friends Melody Jackson. We are through." She walked a few feet away and I could hear her say mournfully, “To think I thought of you as kin.”

She swiftly and stiffly walked away, leaving me behind, stunned, hurt and in tears. What have I done?

Lance came over to me and hugged me close. What have I done?

I cried even more when he did, because.... 

I just lost my very best friend.

 

POV ~Melody’s Dad~

I paced back and forth in my study as I heard my Melody getting ready for bed. My lovely little girl. She grew up very well. It has been almost sixteen years since I took her as my daughter.

I still remembered that day when I had killed that couple. All those years ago. Licking my lips, I recalled the chance meeting with that _delightful_ couple. So young.... So lively... So _Delicious_. I had certainly enjoyed that meal, but my thoughts on, what could’ve been adjusted to make it an even better meal, were interrupted when I heard a small cry. It was coming from inside the tent. Was it an animal? Wouldn’t be surprising. Doubling over I looked inside only to come across, wrapped in a soft pink blanket, was a tiny…something. No ** _. Someone_**. A _baby_.

I took the child out from the tent. Its cocoon of the blanket still firmly wrapped around it even as it squirmed. I stared at it. I wasn't sure where it had come from. Maybe from the couple? Who brings an infant on a trip to the woods? Were they crazy? I had a half of mind to ask if they were but then remembered. I couldn’t. At least not without help. Turning back to the soft mass of flesh swaddled in synthetic fibres. I realised that I wasn't even sure of its gender. The blanket was pink and parents mostly bought pink for female offspring but my mind returned to a time when this wasn’t so. Blue was used to announce the birth of a child of the female variety. The only other choice was to inspect it. So I looked beneath the thing’s blanket. I should have known it wore clothes, its nether regions covered by some kind of white underwear that looked and felt like paper. A diaper I believe it was called. At one point they were made of cloth. How time had passed.

My inspection roused the infant from its momentary comfort and it opened its mouth and began to wail. I had seen humans rock their infants to pacify them. Gently doing so, the child quieted but only for a second as it took a breath and wailed louder. I’m holding an infant in the forest. I don’t have a clue as to what I should do. I try soothing murmurings. Nothing. It kept crying. 

I didn't know what to do.

I went to the first person I could think of.

Rya.

Almost running, I passed through the gates of madness, carrying the crying thing, until I found myself in Rya's home. I was greeted by a little were-cat... Or kitten. Shifting, a little boy, wearing what looked like a sailor's outfit though child sized. He stood watching in his child-sized shorts, white shirt, wrist bands, funny looking shoes, which I think are now called sneakers, blonde hair and pale with celestial blue eyes, as I carried the squirming bundle. Unfazed. He was a little pink in the cheeks with his golden ears twitching and his white tail swishing back and forth. It was a comical sight. I was surely surprised he hadn’t lost his composure. Were it another experiencing what I was now, I may have lost mine.

"Mistress!" he yelled in a rather adorable childish voice, "Master is here!"

Rya had appeared beside him and picked him up.

"Now Piku," she scolded gently, "what did I tell you about shouting?"

"To not to?" he asked timidly. He looked away shyly. 

Looking back at her he softly apologizes. “Sorry Mistress.”

Rya smiled at him and kissed his nose.

"Yes little one.” She smirks. “Apology accepted. Now go play with Scythe."

She put him down and watched him as he ran off. My old proxy. She is as beautiful as the day I got her. Such an innocent little bride. I had felt a lot for her when she had lost everything at such a young age. She rounded on me as the child left her sight.

"What do you want Slenderman?" she asked, looking at me with her cold stare.

Before I could answer, the thing in my arms cried again. Rya arched a brow at me.

"Why do you have a baby?" she asked, her lips quirking. She was amused.

"It is not mine," I said, sternly.

"The infant is not an ‘it’," she said before walking up to me, taking the thing. Looking the infant over, she smirked. "She is a girl."

I blinked at her. A girl? Really?

"How do you know?" I asked her, curiously.

She gave me a flat stare,

"One: She is wrapped in a pink blanket. Modern society has it denoted as a ‘feminine colour’. A girl's colour then. Remember when it wasn’t? Yes. Times have indeed changed.” She shuffled the girl in her arms as she continued. “Two. She her name is printed on the blanket in black." She held the child to her shoulder and showed me the name "Melody" printed in lovely embroidered script. “And most importantly, three: She's hungry."

Oh. I didn't know that. Rya snapped her fingers making a bottle, filled with milk, appear in her hand. She held the baby in the crook of her arm and fed her. The baby gladly drank it.  


"What do you plan to do with her?" she asked me.  


"I want to keep her," I said plainly.   


"Really?" she asked, staring at me. I heard the note of concern in her voice. For the child or myself I was unsure.  


"Yes."  


"Do you know how to care for her?" she asked, looking at the child, her eyes softening dramatically.

"No... But you can teach me." I said, asking, demanding and pleading with that one statement. I needed help.

"Slender Man..." she started, but I quickly cut her off.

"Please Rya... I have been alone for too long. Much too long." I heard the weariness in my voice.

She sighed and looked at me, nodding, agreeing to help me. Thankfully she did.

Since then, I have been the best father I could be to Melody and in turn, Melody loved me just like any child would love her father. But now... My proxies are very near to her. I had sworn to never let her know of our world or to let them know of my Melody.

I must gather them and warn them. 

Especially Tim. 

He should never be near her.

I had sent word to the CreepyPasta world hours ago to gather at the appointed time, but I had to wait until she fell asleep. 

When I heard her heart beat slow, I knew she had fallen asleep. Only then I crossed over.

As I crossed, I found myself witness to a wrestling match between Ticci Toby and Masky.

"Toby! Tim! Enough!" I commanded at them.

‘Masky’ also known as ‘Tim’ got off Toby. Toby laughed.

"Yeah... Obey your Master, puppy." Toby mocked Masky.

Masky moved quickly and landed a well-aimed kick to Toby’s nether regions. I watched as Toby crumbled to the floor. 

I face-palmed myself wondering what I had done wrong.

"Listen all of you..." I sighed, looking at all of them, "I have something to tell all of you."

"What is it Slendy?" Jeff asked, plainly bored. This attitude of his.

"I have a daughter. " I said slowly.

The room fell silent and everyone, just stared at me. The girls looked shocked but for a different reason. They didn’t know I was going to reveal Melody to the boys just yet. Rya looked unfazed, knowing the reason behind my decision.

"What?" Masky finally spoke.

"You heard me..." I said, "I have a daughter."

"How?!" they said in unison and a little too loud. The girls were playing along well I had to admit. Rya didn’t even bother to pretend.

"She was adopted."

 Everyone turned as one to stare at Rya who held Piku in her left hand, her right on Scythe's head.

"Well... Who is she?" Toby asked, the question everyone wanted answered.

"Melody," she said bluntly.

Everyone gaped at Rya and then gaped at me.

"Are you serious? " Masky asked, his voice cracking. Fear was rolling off of him in waves.

"Yes Masky," I said before leaning very close to his face, "and you better stay away from her... Lance... Or I will kill you myself."

“Yes sir.” Masky said, gulping and quickly backed away. I glared at them, even Jeff.

"That goes for all of you... Understand!?!" I thundered.

All of them answered yes. I sighed and looked at Rya.

"If one of them steps out of line.... Kill them," I told her.

"Yes Slender Man," she said, before looking at them. The girls walked over to her, their faces drawn in concern.

I turned on my heel and stepped through the gates, returning to my study. I sighed and walked upstairs to my baby girl's room. I watched as she slept soundly. 


	16. Chapter 16

It was almost May. Who’d believe that three weeks had gone by... School was closed for the Easter vacation and the students had probably enjoyed themselves. I hadn't. I was too sad. Too numb. Too busy mourning. I had lost my very best friend. 

I slumped on my bed and reflected. Three weeks.

Those three weeks were a mixed blessing.

The good that came about was Lance and I are together. Three weeks. Almost an entire month.

The bad thing, my best friend had shut me out. Three weeks. Almost a month. A whole month. I sighed. Who knew that three weeks could make a person so down and so happy? Every time Lance smiled, it overshadowed my betrayal of Rya. But later on, in the lonely hours, I’d pick up my phone to text or find an article to email and realise that she no longer considered me a friend, and feel gutted.

Ever since that day, that dreadful day I had confronted her, Rya had stop talking to me. Stopped sitting with me. Even looking at me she had quashed. I cried during that time almost as much as I did now. My dad would see me looking sad and, when he’d ask, I would tell him is that everything was okay. I’d even muster up a small smile and hope he’d buy it. I’d come so close to telling him that Rya and I weren't on good terms. But how could I?

He didn't push me on the subject, probably guessing it was too much of a sensitive topic. It hurt a lot knowing that I had two friends who wouldn't even talk to me because of Rya. Pen and Pam had distanced themselves from me. I’m sure they were still talking to Rya but then again…Those two were weird to say the least. But I missed my friends. The three of them. I want them back.

A text came in. I rushed to pick my phone up. Who could it be? Swiping the screen, I found that the message I was so excited to see it but it was only an email from my science teacher. She had sourced some material that we could need. I quickly shut down my phone and went to sleep. It was only 8:30.

Monday morning dawned, signalling that the Easter vacation had come to an end. School would be back to normal and with only two weeks left before exams. Great.

I was so out of it, that I didn't even know when I got to school or when Lance came up behind me.

"Mel...? Babe…are you okay?" he asked, clearly worried. 

 

"Huh?" I asked intelligently, still very much dazed, until I saw the concern on his face.

I sobered quickly. "Oh! No. It’s okay love. I'm fine."

He cupped my face. I noted the small blush on his face but it was overshadowed by his concern. He knew I wasn't fine and he knew exactly why. What did I do to deserve such a great guy? He didn’t bother to push the topic, knowing that I’d talk when I wanted to. He’s perfect. I blushed and looked away. Then I heard them. I turned and saw Pam, Pen and Rya. Pam and Pen were laughing, but Rya remained stoic. I waved at them. Pam and Pen waved back but Rya walked away. My eyes misted as I watch her leave. She's still mad at me. I shouldn't blame her though. I'm mad at myself too. But on the bright side, at least Pen and Pam waved back. They weren’t angry at least.

The bell rang, signalling the start of the school day.

Whoop-de-flipping-do.

Half the day went by. Teachers just came and left, leaving us to study. The teacher that sent the email came in and dropped off the material she had messaged us about. I opened the first booklet and I couldn’t see straight. It was hopeless. No. I was hopeless.

Lance tried a particularly tough question with another method and it worked... It was enough to break me out of my cocoon for a while. For a while, but then I went blank again.

Lance had another class to attend and left me alone with the others that I shared the class with. I sighed and laid my head down, wanting to cry. I was really far into my moping, a pity party of one, when I heard a loud thump next to my head, frightening me. I looked up slowly to see Rya sitting in her old seat. She glared at me.

"I am not doing this because I changed my mind about being your friend," she spat bluntly, "I'm doing this because you are helpless."

I blinked at her as she picked up the Biology book. She looked at me and scowled.

 

"Don't just stare at me," she scolded, "Get your books out. I'm going to help you."

I blinked again and obeyed readily. I pulled out my books and Rya got started, barely waiting until I had set my books in order.

We studied for the rest of the day. I was able to learn almost all of the topic, thanks to Rya. I was happy she was talking to me again, but not as happy as I could be since we still aren't friends. It’s a service, I deduced. Something of a debt she wanted to repay. When the bell rang for quitting time, Rya left first. She moved swiftly and efficiently, sweeping out before I could utter so much as a “Thank you”. I sighed as I packed, slowly, and walked out with Lance.

The two weeks, flew by quickly and exams were upon us. Everyone was frightened, but my three best friends. They were ready. I envy that. Rya had drilled me for the past few days, going over anything I wasn’t clear about. Pen and Pam did too, but only when Rya and I weren’t together. I wanted to ask if they were afraid of her, but from the looks on their faces, it wasn’t that. They hated that we were fighting and didn’t want to choose sides.

I allowed myself a small smile. They were still there for me.

The first exam day was split such that the first exam was in the morning and the second the very same evening. Absolutely perfect. I really dreaded it. I “manned up” and got ready. Time to kick some exams.

 

Biology. All that Rya had taught me was floating around, an incoherent mess. We had to wait. The jumble started getting worse. I felt nauseous. I quickly glanced around. Rya sat behind me as Pen sat to my side. I was so nervous I’m sure everyone else felt it. Everyone else seemed to be as close to nervous wrecks as I was, but Rya and Pen…they weren't. The clock ticked loudly. I twitched with it. I could almost hear Pam and Pen whisper, “Breathe”. And I did and the world was a better place.

Then it began. I read through the paper, only realize that was exactly what Rya had taught me. I grinned like a loon and started writing. I took all the time allotted and I finished, satisfied. When I looked up, Rya and Pen had already left. I sighed. I knew they were good, but they can't be that good.

I handed in my exam paper and left. I had to be ready for the next one in, I glanced at my watch, an hour and a half. Perfect. Just as I started silently panicking, Pen called me over to where she sat. I walked over to her.

"Hey... How was it?" she asked. Her mouth quirked. I could see a spark of mischief in her eyes.

 

"It was ok..." I shrugged, "You?"

 

"Too easy," she said plainly. I mentally scoffed. Of course.

 

"Where's Rya?" I enquired. She gave a small smile and continued.

 

"In the Library. Getting extra work done." She looked at me closely, the spark in her eyes glowing. Wait. Were her eyes actually glowing?

 

"Oh... Okay." I answered lamely for two reasons. First, no surprise that Rya had to be more than her usual and second, Pen’s eyes. Really weird and very distracting.

I went over what Pen had said. I should have known she would do that. She’d go to the library to avoid me. Why else? She's still mad at me. I glanced back and Pen and saw that she was focused somewhere else, the same glow thing going on. She was fixed on Tobias. And some girl that was close enough to be a second skin. Uh oh…

Pam walked over and saw the expression on Pen’s face, a small grimace flashing on hers. The tension was mounting. A gust of wind happened to pick up then and the girl jumped away from Tobias, shrieking that she had gotten slashed by an edge of a page that the wind had blown by her. Pen’s weird glow thing had stopped though but now that I think about it, it may have been the sunlight.

Rya walked by, stepping over to ask for Pen for a second and swiftly dragging her away. She didn’t even spare a glance in my direction. I sat and watched as Pam tucked into her sandwich, glancing over in Tobias’ direction. The girl was gone though. She gave a small smile into her sandwich.

Pen came back, breezing in to say that she and Rya would be back in an hour. Rya was avoiding me.

Oh Goodness…

What am I going to do?

I want my friend back.

But, does she want me back as a friend?

What on Earth am I going to do?

POV ~Masky~

I have had enough...

I can't let Rya do this to Melody anymore. She doesn't know her father threatened me. Rya didn't even know that we’re together now. Or did she? I don’t know. But, what I do know is this: She can't keep doing this to Melody.

I stormed down the forbidden halls of the Keeper's home. A human can easily disappear in here. Worse of all, Rake could've eaten them. But I knew this place well. The Boss sent me here too many times for her help. As I neared her study, I heard a scream. What? A scream? It sounded like it had come from her bedroom. Not my place to visit but, I needed to talk to her. I could just knock or something. It sounded again. Okay. That is a legit scream not that horror stuff she had a great admiration for. I quickly ran to her room as I heard it again.

I reached her room and grabbed the knob. It was locked. I heard her scream again. Well…Options?

"RYA!" I screamed. No surprise, there wasn’t an answer.

I jiggled the knob again. Why was it locked in the first place?! I heard her scream once more. That's it! I released the knob and used my shoulder to break down the door. I hit the door twice before it broke off its hinges. 

I ran in just in time to see a dark figure disappearing. I looked at the bed to see partially bloodied sheets and...

"Rya!" I shouted.

She lay on the bed, partially dressed. Her skirt was ripped in unmentionable places and her shirt and corset... Disintegrated. She was bare from the waist up. I tried to look away, but my eyes were glued to the gaping wound running from under her right breast to her left hip disappearing into the shredded material. I moved closer to help her.

"Stay back Tim!" she half yelled, half coughed.

I obeyed. I didn't understand why, but I did.

"Mistress! Mistress!"

Her little familiar ran in. His ears twitching as he jumped onto the bed to check on Rya. I stood aside paralysed.

"I'm fine.... little one...." she said panting before coughing up more blood.

I moved forward to help her, only to be pulled out the room by Papercut and Pyromia. Pyromia glared at me as PaperCut returned to the room.

"Forget what you’ve seen here Masky..." she said with her hand on the door, "For you own sanity, forget what you’ve seen."

She slammed it shut in my face, repairing it. It looked brand new, as if I didn't smash through it.

PaperCut came back out then, tears in her eyes. “Please. Forget.”

She quickly closed the door.

I felt the numbness wash over. What did she do?

PaperCut? Pyromia?

I fought it hard. Not now. I couldn’t be going dark now.

I felt myself moving. What the hell did she do?

Why was I smelling burning flesh and cloth?

Why was there yowling? Peter? Rya?

What wasn’t I supposed to see?

How can I forget what I had seen?

Who was that dark figure?

Who had that kind of power to wound the Keeper?

What the fuck was going on?!


	17. Chapter 17

It was already June. The morning of my final exam. The last day. Time sure flew. I was happy, but scared out of my mind. You have no idea how hard it was to keep up with sixteen exams for eight subjects. On different days. With three of them being science related. Oh. And let’s not forget Maths.  
I ran through my usual morning routine. Reached to school early. Sat alone for a while to clear my thoughts. Walked to the assembly when the bell rang. Remembered halfway there that a good thing about having final exams was that you were excused from the assembly to study. I was glad for it. Shuffled to the library. Reread notes. Suffered silently as the assembly progressed. I heard the bell ring, signalling the end of the assembly. I sighed inwardly. I better get this over with. I quickly packed up my things and walked to the exam room.  
I got to there and located my table. These tables were much longer, so that it sat two students instead of one. I got my pouch of supplies out of my book bag and took the bag to the back of the room and placed it on the desk the invigilator had instructed me to place it. I sat down and waited. Little by little, everyone walked in and found their seat. Before I knew it, Rya sat at my table. 

Rya is sitting…. with me?! 

She looked over at me and arched a brow. "What?" she asked harshly, her eyes hard.

"Nothing, " I grinned. 

I silently cheered. Things were looking up already. She rolled her eyes and faced forward. With a sigh she closed them and took a deep breath. She kept them closed until the supervisor passed out our multiple choice scan-tron sheets, each with our name and candidate number on it. As we got them, we signed on the designated area. She waited until the group had finished signing before she returned, this time passing out the exam’s question booklet. As was the usual, we filled out the receipt on the back of it. When she deemed that everyone had finished with the receipts, she took her position at the front of the room.

"The time is 8:30 am. You may begin, " she said crisply before sitting.

I got started and smiled a little. I knew the work. I slowly shaded each letter, ensuring that the bubble was completely filled. By the time I was finished, Rya had finished just about as well. We both stood up at the same time, causing everyone to stare at us. I blushed at the attention. Rya simply didn’t see or rather, didn't care. She walked up to the woman and I followed. The supervisor signed our exam paper and the receipt and carefully ripped the receipt off along the perforated edge, before handing them to us. Rya had already packed up and was swiftly left. I packed up quickly and went after her. I found her in the cafeteria, buying something to snack on, when I tackle-hugged her.

"What the fu...!" she shrieked, biting her tongue to stop the curse from flying out her mouth.

The cafeteria lady gave her a weird look. Rya just gave an awkward smile, before turning to me and growling.

"Get off," she snarled.

"No," I said, tightening my hug. Two reasons: if I did, she would kill me. The other, I missed her too much to let go.

"I'm serious, " she growled. I could only guess.

"So am I," I said hugging tighter. ‘Please let this work’ I silently pleaded.

She grabbed my arms trying to pry them off, but I wouldn't let her. I just tightened them a little more.

"For the love of Slender Man, Melody! You are cutting off my circulation!" she yelled.

I gasped and quickly released her, watching her double over in pain. Wait…

"I'm sorry!" I started apologizing.

Before I knew it, I was in tears. She straightened up and looked at me to yell again, but didn't when she saw me crying. She sighed and asked the cafeteria lady for a few napkins. She pulled me to sit at a table and faced me. Sighing, she gently wiped my eyes.

"You really need to stop doing that," she said gently.

"I'm sorry," I said, lowering my head.

"You need to stop saying apologizing." she said crumpling a wet napkin. 

"I'm...." I started again but stopped when I noticed that she had glared at me. She sighed again and leaned back.

"Why did you do that?" she asked crossing her arms. 

"I wanted to," I said quietly, looking down at my fingers.

She passed her hand on her face. I spoke quickly.

"I want my friend back," I said.

"What?" she asked looking at me.

"I know you heard me. For pity’s sake, I’ll repeat. I want my friend back."

"Melody..."

"Please? Rya! I want my best friend back. I'll even leave Lance just to get you back." Okay. Did that just come out loud? Too late to take that back.

"You would do that for me?"

"Yes... Say the word and... I'll do it."

She didn't speak after that. She just stared at me. Her expression was blank. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. This is why they said she had a great poker face. Oh Goodness! I love Lance and I love my best friend. 

What am I going to do if she tells me to leave him? 

Oh Goodness...

"Melody..."

Oh no! 

She is going to say it! Well. Here it is. The end of my wedding plans. I almost want to laugh.

No.

No.

No!


	18. Chatper 18

I closed my eyes waiting for what Rya was about to tell me. My chest felt tight. What if she said...? 

Instead....

Rya placed her hand on my head. What on Earth?

"I don't want you to leave Lance, Melody," she said,softly. 

I let out the breath I had no idea I was holding. Drastic change of heart here. Wonder what changed?

"But I won't be your friend," she stated. I froze up. What?

I looked at her, my eyes wide in disbelief. 

Why? 

Please.

Tell me why.

"Because..." she started, almost as if she read my thoughts, "You judged me." I know I jump to conclusions but...

She continued. "You knew who I was... Who I am...But you still judged me. No. Chose to judge me, all because of Lance's  
reaction. What does that say to me? I'm sorry, but, I can't have a judgmental friend."

She got up, gave me a weak smile and walked away. I sat there, shocked with tears welling in my eyes.

Rya... 

No...

I cried quietly, my face pillowed by my arms. If other people saw, they chose to leave me alone. I couldn't be more grateful. 

That is, until Pen and Pam saw me. They came over, the murmur of their voices indicating something was up. 

They placed their hands on my back, comforting. They knew why immediately.

"Melody..." Pam started, sitting next to me, her hand shifting on my back as she did, "I'm sorry about Rya."

 

"We tried to talk to her, but..." Pen said, squeezing my shoulder, "Once Rya makes up her mind, she's fixed. Stubborn. Focused solely on that and that alone." I could hear the sigh in her voice.

I started crying again. I'd stopped when Pen and Pam came over, but what they said, set me off again. 

I hugged Pen and wept into her shoulder. She just held me and stroked my hair, mumbling some sort of comforting words. I could hear them, my gasps for air breaking the muddled sounds of my sobs. 

Lance was casually walking out into the corridor with his friends, laughing, but quickly stopped when he saw me. 

He walked over to me and took Pen's place. There was something odd there too. He was about to say something but Pen cut him off. "Focus on her." she told him.

I could almost feel when he started focusing on me.

"Mel... Don't cry..." he said, raising my head and wiping my eyes.

 

"I'm sorry..." I stuttered a bit, "but Rya..." Fresh tears ran out as I said her name. Was this a Pavlov thing?

 

"Shhh.." he said hugging me. He knew just what to do, but right now, that hug wasn't going to cut it as I felt myself about to cry even harder.

I held onto him and wept. I didn't know what to do anymore. 

I really didn't.

"Guys... We should be getting home now. " Pam said. She looked at Pen, a silent conversation happening between them.

 

"Okay...." Lance said releasing me. 

He cupped my face and smiled a little. He kissed me softly, before looking at me.

"Don't worry..." he said, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear, "Rya will come back. I promise."

I just nodded and hugged him. He held me for a while, before letting go.

"I'll see you around? Will you be okay? " he asked before getting up.

"You will...and...and I'll try." I said quietly.

He kissed me again, before walking away. 

I sighed and called my dad. 

He answered on the first ring.

"Mel?" 

"Hi daddy. Are you home?" I asked timidly. 

"Yes I am, honey. What's wrong?" he asked. 

"Nothing. Exams are over. Can you come get me?" I could feel my eyes threatening to spill again.

"Sure, honey. See you in a bit."

"Okay daddy."

I hung up and walked to the front of the school and waited for my dad to come get me.

My eyes would probably be tear stained and swollen, but who cares?

My daddy was coming to take me home.


	19. Chapter 19

It's been weeks since I last saw Rya. 

I miss her....

I don't know what to do anymore. 

Yes, Lance and I are great but I miss Rya. 

I want my best friend back. 

I cry every day. 

My dad couldn't even help me. 

He didn't even know how.

I laid on my bed, sighing when my phone rang. I answered it on the first ring.

"Hello?" I answered, none of my usual cheeriness in my voice. I sounded as lifeless as a computer recorded message.

"Melody?" 

I shot up quickly knowing exactly who it was.

"Rya!" I shrieked, into my mobile.

"Geez. Volume. " she said. I could see her in my imagination, pulling the phone away from her ear. 

"Oh. Sorry. " I said grinning. Rya is on the phone!

"Did you go dress hunting yet?" she asked.

I froze. 

Cups! 

I forgot about Prom. 

I whimpered to myself as I answered her.

"No." I cringed. She was going to tear me a new one.

To my absolute surprise, I heard her sigh. "Get ready. I'm coming to take you shopping. "

She hung up.

My jaw dropped. Rya's coming to carry me shopping? Was this my lucky day? Is this a dream?

I grinned as I quickly got up to get ready. Breezing through my routine, I stood in my outfit and admired my look in the mirror. A thought surfaced unbidden. Why did she suddenly ask me to go shopping?

I brushed my hair and quickly styled it. Putting on my necklace and charm band, I sat on the rails outside and waited. Fifteen minutes later, Peter pulled up in Rya's Black Ford Ranger Wild Track. My guess was that she was in the back. Good Gosh she is rich. Did her father own a bank?

I quickly locked the doors and headed over to the van. I got into the back seat alongside Rya with Peter driving. Peter turned around and smiled at me before returning his attention to the task of driving off.

"Well... Anything specific you want for a dress?" she asked me.

"I don't know exactly, " I answered honestly. Dresses? Give me jeans and I can rock it. Dresses? What?

"Well.... In my opinion.... Pink looks better on you. Let's see." She measured me up. "Strapless. Long. A slit going down the side. Left side. With silver and pink sequins."

I gawked. How on earth did she do that?

"I really wish you would stop looking at me like I've grown an extra head." she said looking at me. My face flamed. 

She's a fashionista too?

"Ah! Sorry. I just didn't think you would be that good with clothes..." I blurted. Oh oh.

Rya arched a perfectly shaped brow at me. I should have kept quiet.

That was the moment when I realized what I just said was an understatement. I mean. Look at her! She dresses like a damn Queen! Or one of those high end models. Even her manners and her posture were like royalty.

I sighed inwardly and condemned myself for not even being half as good as her or even being deserving of her friendship. I was like a handmaid compared.

"Hey," she said, putting a hand on mine. "Don't condemn yourself for certain things. You are special in your very own way."

I smiled at her before hugging her, completely stunning her. Too soon?

"I missed you and I'm really, really, really sorry. " I said holding back my tears.

Rya eyes softened and she hugged me back. "I forgive you. I have for a while. " I heard Peter scoff. What was that about?

I smiled as I squeezed her tighter.

"Now, you are crushing me, "she said, her voice sounding like she was under a little strain.

"Oh!" I gasped and quickly released her. Oops.

She glared at me and I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

Rya sighed as she smiled back at me. I grinned at her. I'm so happy I got my best friend back. I missed her so much.

"Now.... Where shall we start?" I asked smiling. 

"We'll head up north to Westmoorings and start there." she said confidently. I saw Peter change lanes as she said that. 

My jaw dropped again. That mall is very expensive. Correction. Crazy Expensive! 

Then, the dark cloud of reality settled over me.

"I can't afford anything there," I said panicking.

Rya smirked. "But I can."

She can't be serious can she? 

Is she really going to buy the dress, accessories and shoes for me?

"But....!" I started.

She held her hand up stopping me. "No buts. I am more than willing to pay for everything to make your night amazing."

I gaped at her before hugging her again. 

My best friend.... 

She's like a mother to me. 

I love her so much.


	20. Rya's Pov

“No.”

Pen groaned and rolled her eyes as she tried to convince me for the one hundredth time to forgive Melody. “She’s sorry about how she reacted Rya. Don’t be so unreasonable.” I could almost hear the words she'd bitten off.

Unreasonable? How is my being honest unreasonable?

I looked at Pen as I stood in the foyer of my home. “My answer is still no. She has you and Pamela as friends. She doesn’t need a “Royal Bitch” like me as a friend.”  
Penelope glared, her eyes narrowing into slits at me. “You are not a Royal Bitch. An "Unreasonable" one but not a "Royal one".” Her words were much ore civil than I had expected.

“Doesn’t matter. I’ve made my mind up.” Petulant as it sounds, I quickly turned around and walked away from her as she fumed in frustration. An explosion was coming.

“She is your best friend! She was practically raised by you as an infant Rya!” she snapped at me. "Or have you forgotten, nay, neglected, to consider that before this extremely childish display?"

Her words had changed. She’s slipping. The torrent is close at hand.

I stopped and looked back at her. “Then she should’ve known not to judge me. After all… we are monsters to children and any adult’s nightmare. We would be judged extensively by her if she knew what were really are." I paused. What I was about to say would be a thorn in both of our sides but... it needed to be said. A took a breath and continued.

"What’s even worse is that we lied to her about who we are. No. What we really are. That her best friends are freaks of an unnatural nature. Or have you forgotten that… Papercut?”

Penelope flinched and looked away as I remaindered her of that. "It's so much fun to play pretend isn't it Pen?" I could see her jaw working. She looked up at me, her jaw set, eyes defiant.

“When we met the first time, do you remember what I told you?” I asked, suddenly tired.

She nodded.

“Then, never think of coming back here and telling me that I am “unreasonable”, child. You needn't be reminded of our real place in this world… again.” She stood there, the ink in her veins boiling. She kept her mouth shut. I knew she would have verbally attacked me but, in my fatigue, I turned away. It was too much to be reminded myself.

I started walking away when I heard Pamela walk in. I quickly spoke before she said anything. “I already told Penelope how I feel and what my decision is. So I suggest you drop it. Understood?” I turned around looked at her with glowing blue and red eyes, “Simple right, Pyromia?” I spat.

Pamela bit her lip and nodded before I took my leave and entered my realm through a portal I opened in the nearby sitting room. She and started whispering furiously, but I was too far away to hear what they were saying. I took a quick glance back and saw Pamela holding Pen's hand, the latter's eyes blackened with ink. I escaped from an almost deadly spat.

The doorway closed and I allowed myself a weary sigh. My clothes changed to a Victorian version of a modern "steampunk" dress. I admit I do like modern day fashions, but nothing can beat a classic outfit. Even if this one is simply rebellious. Not fully modern, not fully classic, it was a wonder to wear,  
I made my way to my living room where Peter and Scythe were waiting for me with an afternoon snack. Gracious was I hungry.

I sat down on the sofa and reached for a cup of tea as Scythe spoke.

“You were really harsh towards Pen today Rya.” He said as he laid on his back looking up at the ceiling. “And Pam." He said as an afterthought.

“I was not harsh. I was firm with my decision and it won’t change,” I said sipping my tea, annoyed. I came here to escape this interrogation. “Also, didn't I tell you that it is very impolite to eavesdrop on someone?”

Scythe yawned. “I’m a wolf. We have no concept of politeness. Much less eavesdropping since I have very excellent hearing. It won't make a difference even if you whisper.” he said smugly.

I scoffed as I reach for a chocolate chip cookie. “Then start learning or better yet, plug your ears you bad dog.” It felt nice to tease him. Hopefully it would last.

He laughed as he rolled onto his front. “At least you don’t hear me getting angry and shouting obscenities.”

I glared at him, “I should have you fixed. Let’s see if you’ll still laugh.”

His head shot up before he sat up and backed up a bit, guarding himself. “Hey hey hey. I may be a "domesticated" wolf, but I still need my thing.” Protecting the family jewels.

I smirked at him. “Then you’ll be sure to remember your place the next time you speak to me. I felt the mood shift.

“But he’s not wrong though Mistress Rya…” Peter started. Here we go again.

I looked at Peter as he poured me another cup of tea. “You were indeed very harsh towards Miss Penelope and Miss Pamela. Are they not your friends?”

I scoffed as I sipped. “I don’t have friends…Not with my life…” I trailed off.

“But yet you’d do anything to protect and they’d do the same for you, isn't that so?" He asked.

I look away as he said that. He was right… I’d do anything to protect them. But I wasn't about to admit that. Not out loud at least.

“However, Miss Penelope is right. You are being unreasonable.” he said matter-of-factly. Scythe huffed out a laugh.

“What?” I growled at him. He wouldn't dare.

Peter didn’t even flinch at my tone. He sipped some tea and gave a plate of cooked steak to Scythe. “Melody hasn’t only been your best friend. She was like a daughter to you until she turned three. Only then you erased her memories of yourself and allowed her to live with Slender Man.”  
I narrowed my eyes at him but he continued to speak.

“Yet when she turned twelve and was admitted to Secondary Schooling and Slender Man reached out to you to be her protector…" he paused, sipping his tea."And, if I remember correctly,” he looked at me, “You accepted the suggestion without a second thought.”

I growled at him. “Your point?” I get I was being stubborn but...

“My point is… make up with Melody. She adores you and will do anything you ask of her.”

I looked away. “No…”

“Please…?” he pleaded.

“No…” I need to keep up my resolve.

‘Please?” he mewed.

“No.” Hold firm.

He sighed as he looked at me. “You are very frustrating.”

“Well I said no. Now deal with it.” I was this close tho sticking my tongue out at him. I restrained.

He looked at me before turning into Piku.

Oh no…

Piku ran up to me and tiptoed so he could fit half of his tiny body onto my lap. “Pretty please Mistress? ”

I stared at him. Before I knew it, he was giving me the cute kitty eyes, with his ears and tail drooping in an adorable way.

No. No. No. NO. Fuck…

I groaned as I realized that I had lost a battle of wills.

“I curse the day you were born. Too damn cute…” I grumbled in defeat…

He grinned at me with his ears perked up. “Will you make up? Pwease?”

“Yes.” I sighed. “I’ll make up with her.”

He squealed with happiness as he jumped into my arms, hugging me. This little scamp.

“Piku loves you very much Mistress…” he squealed.

As angry as I should be at him, I couldn’t find it in my heart to be.

My Piku made my heart melt with love and joy.

I hugged him back smiling.

“I love you too… my precious Piku…”

 

**Later that night...**

*Rinnggg.*

"Hello?"

"It's handled."

"Good. Thank you."

*Silence*


End file.
